My New Life
by RDSC1
Summary: What happens to me after I wake up in Equestria on my 14th birthday.  Genres crime & adventure is assigned for later chapters.
1. Waking up

**Hello. This is my first fan-fic and it may not be too good. I'm not expecting much from the story and am writing it for fun. Please tell me if its good or not and what I need to improve on. If youre going to write a review that's about how bad it is, then go ahead and do it, but put what I need to improve on in it. Now im just rambling on… On with the story!**

**-RDSC1**

My name is Jordan Burton. I have short brown hair and am 6' ft. tall. I usually wear hoodies over everything I wear. I also never had too many friends at school. Its not like I don't want friends, its just that I never have anything to talk about. And I'm a bit shy. Nobody ever picked on me so I'd say that my life was doing just fine. Then, everything changed for me (well… almost everything). This is my story.

I had just woken up and looked at my bedside clock. 5:21am. According to my mom, that was the time I was born at. 14 years ago at this exact moment I look my first look on this world.

I threw the sheets off my bed and went to my dresser to put on some clothes. A black Under Armor shirt, some blue jeans, and an Under Armor hoodie.

When I went into the bathroom, I combed my brown hair into the style where the hair is parted to the right (sorry, don't know much about hair styles. Sorry Rarity). I proceeded to brush my teeth and use mouth wash.

When I was done getting ready for the day, I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal, only to notice that when I looked out the window, I saw that the woods that surrounded my house looked a bit off. The woods looked a bit cartoonish, so to speak.

Now, here's a good spot to tell you that I do watch My Little Pony. I tried to keep it a secret from everybody at first, but I couldn't stand not telling anyone, so I told my brother. He freaked out about me liking a little girl's TV show so when my parents left the house one day, I made him watch an episode. Guess what. He loved it.

So the next month passed as I kept watching the episodes on my phone and laptop. Then, I decided that I would start watching it on the TV.

So I closed the door to the backroom of my house and turned on the show. Then, my mom barged through the door and yelled at me like I was watching dirty movies. Then, she saw what was on the TV and saw what I was really watching. She shrugged it off saying that I am who I am. And I appreciate her for doing that. But my dad however, just couldn't pass this offer up to tease me and make fun of me. He knows that I don't like nicknames, so when I walked by him later that day, he said, "Hey there Brony". I saw the look and his face and walked away, furious that he should know by now that I don't like his teasing.

Then a few months passed and I had asked my mom if she could get me a MLP shirt for Christmas. This surprised her very much (because I'm not too outgoing) and she said no, because the time to order shirts was too late. I asked for the shirt on the 19th of December. Turns out that the website ships items until the 21st. So you can probably tell that I was again, furious. By now, I was thinking that my parents just didn't approve of me liking the show/merchandise.

A week after Christmas, I decided that my new years resolution would be to be more outgoing. And to start my new life, I posted on facebook that I loved MLP. Turns out, my friends didn't really care if I liked it or not. They said that that was my decision. So I was glad for that. But still kind of weird that my friends at school accepted me for who I am faster than my parents did.

Rambling on again… back to the story at hand

My first thought was 'Is this the Everfree Forest?', but I quickly removed that idea from my mind thinking that being teleported into Equestria would be impossible, even though I had hoped for that to happen for a long time.

But just to be sure, I went outside and saw that the road in front of my house was replaced with a dirt trail. I was now starting to shake, not out of shock, but out of joy.

"Is this really Equestria? Have my dreams come true?" I asked out loud.

So as I was thinking aloud the great joy of being in Equestria, I then realized one thing. I was in the Everfree Forest.

Now I was shaking out of shock. I needed to get out of here. But then again, I do have 2 bb guns and a rifle in my back room, and I have a standard pistol in my parent's bedroom.

But I decided to get out of there quickly so that I could get to Ponyville and acquaint myself with the mane 6.


	2. Fluttershy

**Chapter 2. Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far. Another short chapter. I will upload another longer chapter later today. Promise.**

**-RDSC1**

I put my backpack on the floor and shoved my laptop, my phone, and my mom's HP Touchpad into it. I then took my father's pistol and put it in my pocket, in case any wild creatures attacked me while I was exiting the forest.

I knew that my family wouldn't mind if I used their stuff, probably because they weren't here with me. I wondered what they were doing right now. Wondering where the house was and more importantly where I was. I decided that I would give them a call later if I had access to the internet or whatever wireless phones use to call others.

I had played that situation out in my head many times. Well, I've played me appearing in Equestria many times, so I should have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen. Hopefully I'm right about my theory on if I could get connection here if I can. Again, I'd check on that later, after I meet the mane 6.

So I locked up the house and walked down the dirt path. About 5 minutes later, I saw the end of the forest. I exited to see the town of Ponyville just down the hill I was standing on.

At that point I was trying to decide whether not to go see Twilight first, or go see Fluttershy first.

I sat down and laid my back against a nearby tree and pondered what my next move would be.

During my thinking, I was interrupted by a soft voice coming from my left. I looked over to see that Fluttershy was standing a few feet away from me.

"Um, are you alright?"

I just sat there looking at her. A big smile sprung up on my face. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"OH! You can talk. That's nice."

"Oh yeah. All humans can talk."

"What's a human?" Fluttershy asked.

I then face palmed realizing that the ponies have probably never seen or heard of humans before.

"Well, I'm a human. These are hands," I said as I held up my hand and wiggling my fingers. "The five appendages on each of the hands are my fingers."

"I know what hands and fingers are."

Yet again, I face palmed realizing yet another thing. Spike has hands and fingers. So the ponies must already know about them.

"Oh, right."

"You look like a big baby dragon. Except without the tail, scales, or mane (Don't know what the things on dragon's backs are called. Spikes?).

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said while looking over myself.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were hurt. Seeing as you came out of the forest and just sat down."

"Well that was very nice of you Flu…" I stopped my sentence short because I realized that she had not yet said her name to me yet.

"What was that?"

"Umm… nothing. So, what's your name?"

"It's Fluttershy. Do you have a name?"

"Yes. My name is Jordan Alexander Burton. Just call me Jordan though."

"Alright Jordan."

"Hey, do you think you could introduce me to some people and show me around town, seeing as I'm new here."

"You don't have a home?"

"Well, sort of. I'll explain later."

"Ok. Let's go back to my house and I'll invite my friends over so you can meet them first."

"Sounds good to me."

Fluttershy and I then started to walk back to her house. She kept asking me questions about where I was from and all about me. I just simply answered with a simple, "I'll explain everything when you get your friends here".


	3. Greetings

**Another chapter for you guys. Home sick today so I can write all day. Well, I wrote the past few chapters today and will be writing quite a bit more today. Probably gonna get around 5 chapters done today. But ill only upload the next chapters after I get some criticism so I can go through the chapters ive written and change things to be better.**

**-RDSC1**

After about 5 minutes of walking, we arrived at Fluttershy's house. It was so amazing standing there in front of it.

"Alright, you go in the house and I'll get the others." Fluttershy said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

Fluttershy then left the house and I got situated on the couch. A bit small, but the couch was made for ponies.

I sat there for a few minutes and I was already running out of ideas for what to explain to the mane 6. I knew that I would have to explain who and what I am first. Then where I'm from and what that place is like. I also had to make sure that I told them that they were a TV show in my world, because for one reason, they would probably see all the pony themed stuff on my laptop when I show that to them, and another reason is that I just couldn't keep it a secret for too long. Something would slip out of my mouth, they would ask how I knew that, I would have to show them, and then they would ask why I kept it a secret from them. And I don't have a reason from keeping it from them. So just better to get that out of the way early and avoid later conflicts.

So I've figured out almost everything except for two things. One, how I would tell them that I ate meat, and two, tell them about all the war on my planet. When I tell them I eat meat, I'll have to get them to trust that I'll stop eating meat when all the meat in my fridge goes bad or is eaten. Then, convince them that I'm not like those people who fight in or cause wars. Make them believe that I think that war is stupid (which it is).

As I finished my last thought, I heard the doorknob turn and my stomach flipped inside-out. I was finally going to meet the mane 6, eye to eyes.

As the door was opening, I combed my hand through my hair and brushed any cat hair or dog hair I have on my hoodie off (Forgot to mention that I have one cat and one dog). The mane 6 started to walk in when all I saw was a blob of pink run up to my face and push its nose up against mine.

"OH HI THERE! WHAT ARE YOU? ARE YOU A BIG MONKEY-MAN COME TO HELP MAKE MY PARTIES CRAZIER? OH! I DO HOPE YOU LIKE PARTIES!

The pink hyperactive blob that I recognized as Pinkie Pie was shut up as a purple hoof stuffed its way into her mouth.

"PINKIE! I'm pretty sure your scaring it." Said the one who I knew as Twilight.

Pinkie had pushed me down on the couch to the point where I had to use my arms to keep myself up.

"Sorry about our friend Pinkie Pie. She always has too much energy to handle."

"It's fine. Just startling, that's all."

"HEY! It talks!" said the cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail who I knew was Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, did you neglect to tell them that I could talk?"

Fluttershy just blushed and pulled her head towards her body.

"I guess you did," I said, chuckling to myself. "So, I guess I should probably introduce myself to you all. My name is Jordan Alexander Burton. But just call me Jordan. Also, never call me 'JB' or 'Tally'.

"Wha' not?" Said Applejack. "And why would we call ya 'Tally'?"

"Well, to explain the JB part, I'll need to tell you some other stuff first. As for the Tally part, here's why." I then stood up from the couch for them to see me tower above them all. About 2 ft taller to be exact.

"Whoa! You can walk on your hind legs!" Twilight observed.

"Yes, all humans learn to walk on two legs when they are very young."

"Oh, so you're a human. Never heard of it."

"You probably haven't, seeing as our race has never had any contact with a species from another planet. Until now…" As I said the last part, I realized that I am the first human to make contact with life outside of Earth.

The pony's eyes grew very wide. "Wait, your from another planet?" Twilight said, with much interest in her voice and eyes.

"Yes, maybe even from another universe or dimension. I come from the planet Earth. It's in the Milky Way galaxy.

"Wait right there!''Twilight yelled. "I've got to go get some paper and a quill to write this down for the princess!"

"Ok, we'll be waiting."

Twilight then rushed out of the house to go get a paper and some writing utensils.

"So wait, you're like, not from Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope"

"Then how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how I got here. I just woke up here."

The ponies now had confused and concerned looks on their faces. There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes, then, Twilight appeared out of nowhere in front of me with a baby dragon on her back.

"AH!"

"What?"

I finally caught my breath and answered, "Well, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, well, I got the paper and quills. So go on and tell us about your world."

"Ok, where to start… I guess I'll start with me and my native homeland. He he. You all know my name, so that's good. I live in a city called Carmel."

"You live in a city named after a piece of candy?" Pinkie asked.

"The candy's spelling is C-A-R-A-M-E-L. The city's name that I live in is spelled C-A-R-M-E-L. Anyways, Carmel is near the capital of Indiana, the state I live in. The state of Indiana is in the Northeast region of the country of the United States of America. America is on the continent of North America. North America is one of the 7 continents of the world. And you already know that my world's name is Earth."

"There are about 8 billion people living on earth so..." I was cut off by Twilight asking about the number of people on Earth.

"8 BILLION PEOPLE?"

"Umm, yeah. We all have to share one planet. And our planets not that big. About either a million or a billion Earths could fit into the sun. The amount of people on our planet would explain why all of the products in my world are growing in price at an increasingly fast rate. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out how to go to other worlds and make them so that we can inhabit them. Then, a big group of the humans could go to that other planet and live there.

"So wait again, your meaning to say that when you figure out how to get to other worlds, your race will probably go and inhabit that world?

"Yeah, I hope."

Twilight now had a scared look on her face. "So you got here, now are there going to be billions of humans coming to take over our world?"

"No. The way I got here, I don't know how I got here. But I know that I didn't choose to do it, or know about it till I looked out my window this morning to see that the usual woods that surrounded my house looked a bit different."

Twilight was now at ease. "Ok. That would have been chaotic to have billions of a new species overtake our world."

"Yes it would. Besides, we don't have advanced enough technology yet to actually inhabit other planets. But we will have that technology soon. The closest we've gotten to landing on another planet is when we actually stepped foot on our planets moon."

"Oh wow. You must have some pretty advanced technology if you're able to go up into space and put a human on the moon."

"Yea, we do. Our technology is so advanced, that we can make moving pictures called videos and we have small tablets that when you press on it, it changes. Here, I've got a tablet in my backpack here."

I pulled out my phone and pressed the button on top, making the screen come to life. All the ponies were mesmerized by the small piece of technology.

"This is a smart phone. It lets you talk to other people that are far away from you without yelling. So, let's say that there is one human on the top of the world and another human on the bottom of the world. If they both have a phone, they can talk to each other."

"Oh my Celestia! That's amazing!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" Rainbow said, pointing to the small picture on the screen that had her head on it and a rainbow behind it. "That's me!"

"Oh, right, still need to explain that." I then pulled out my laptop from the backpack and turned it on.

"How did you get Rainbow's head on that phone of yer's?' Applejack asked.

"I'll show you after I explain probably the biggest and most shocking thing to you ponies. That reminds me, hey Twilight, because unicorns can use magic, is there an ever flowing field of magic floating in the air?"

"Why, yes, there is. Why do you need to know that?"

"Oh, just wondering." I said with a big smile on my face. I was right. The ever flowing field of magic in the air here allows me to access the internet and use my phone.

I opened up Google Chrome and typed in . When it came up, I typed in the search bar, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The results came up and I clicked on the first episode. "Just watch".

After about a minute of video, Twillight screamed, "HOW?"

"Well, this is a show on my world called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The people on my world imagined all this stuff up and put it on TV to make money."

"So yer sayin' that were just a figment of some humans imagination?" said Applejack with a worried look on her face.

"Let me explain a bit more. I'm not saying that. There is also a theory in my world that states that there is an infinite amount of universes out there and I believe that everything imagined is like a window into one of those universes. So the people who made that show just happened to be looking upon your universe. And it just so happens that I got transported to this universe."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Twilight said, still writing.

"And I know just how to prove that they are looking into this universe. Pinkie, when was the first time you babysat the for the Cakes?

"About a week ago, why?"

"Well, each week, on Saturday, the developers of the show release a new episode of the show. So we can determine if they are looking into this universe by watching this week's new episode and seeing if I'm in it. And if I am, then they are looking at this universe. And if I'm not, then it's a different universe."

"Wow. You're smarter than I thought."

"Thanks Twilight. Hey, how about we all go back to my house and I show you some of the other cool things my world has."

"Ok" They all said in unison.

**Wow. Almost 2000 words in this chapter. Probably the most you'll get out me. Lol. Ok, time to go write chapter 4.**


	4. Explanations

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I know the story started way too quickly, but that will be explained later…. I'm not sick anymore so I'm going to have less time to write with school and stuff, but I will try to get a chapter out about every 2 days. But if I can get a chapter done in one day, I'll upload it then.**

**-RDSC1**

We had left Fluttershy's home about 5 minutes ago when we came up to the Everfree Forest.

"Wait a second, you live in the Everfree Forest? Don't you know about all the dangerous monsters that live in there?" Twilight said, obviously concerned.

"Well, for the moment, yes. If I had the choice of where my house would get teleported to, I would have chose a nice field outside of Ponyville. And I was having a few idea's as to how I could get out of living in the forest."

"And what are those ideas?"

"One would be having the construction crew either find a way to bring my house out of the forest and move it to a spot outside of Ponyville, or two, I could find a house to live in Ponyville."

"Well, I think that moving the house would be fairly easy. Seeing as all the construction crew would have to do is to dig under the house, then I could use my magic to levitate the house out of the forest."

"Alright, we've got a game plan."

All the ponies laughed at my comment, as did I.

So after about 5 more minutes of walking, we reached out destination. All the ponies couldn't believe how big the house was (ya know, cause they're all 4 ft tall).

"Oh wow, that's a mighty big home ya got there."

"Actually, back on my world, this is one of the smallest homes that a person can buy. For example, The last house I lived in was about 5 times this size. Most people would consider it a mansion."

Again, all the ponies were speechless for about another minute.

"We should probably go inside now." I suggested.

As we started to walk up the driveway, I hear a large amount of barking come from my house.

"What the hay is that? Sounds like a dog, but more ferocious."

Ah yes, that's my dog, Krypto. He's just barking because he doesn't recognize you all. I'll go in and make sure he doesn't hurt you girls."

So the ponies waited at the end of the driveway and I unlocked the door to my house and saw Krypto still barking. "Here Krypto, come on." I said as I lured him into my parents room. I put him in the room and locked my the door so that he wouldn't be able to get out. I then walked to the front door and called out to the ponies, telling them that it was safe now.

"Alright girls, it safe to come in now!"

The ponies walked up to the driveway and on their way up, I heard complaints from Rarity about the gravel driveway.

"Ugh, why is the path here made out of gravel and not dirt or smooth rocks with concrete between them?"

"Well, this style the driveway is in is because some people just like this style. But my family was saving up so that we could get rid of the gravel and make it blacktop."

"Ok, very good then. But there's still two things left, one, why do you call it a driveway? And two, what are those two big box-like objects near your house on the driveway?"

"Those two boxes you see are called 'Cars'. Cars make it so that humans can go from place to place without walking. It's sort of like a carriage here, but it moves almost by itself."

"Must take a lot of magic to power these pieces of technology you have." Twilight said.

"Actually, where I'm from, magic doesn't exist. On Earth, magic is a figment of our imagination."

"What? Then how do you make all these things run?"

"Well, I don't know how long ago, but some guy I think called Thomas Edison figured out how to make electricity and electricity is what we use to power most of our machines."

"Oh wow. Where does this electricity come from?"

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that you can create electricity by a multiple of things, like making water turn a wheel that is connected to some thing-a-majig. The water turning the wheel makes energy, and the thing-a-majig turns the energy into electricity."

"Well, that was sort of helpful. If only you knew what the thing-a-majig was, then us ponies may be able to harness the electricity and make all these thing like you humans have."

"I know how to find out what the thing-a-majig is." I said with a proud smile on my face.

"Ok then, how?"

"Ok, to find out, we'll need to go inside and get on my mom's computer and just look up what it is."

"What's a computer?"

"Remember the thing I used to show you the show you girls are in?"

"Yes"

"Well, that was a portable computer. A computer is also like a massive library, gaming center, and socializing place for most humans on Earth. Actually, the computer just allows you to access those things. The real highlight is the internet."

"What's the internet?"

"Didn't I just explain it? It the library, gaming center, and socializing place for most humans."

"Oh"

"Ok, let's go in and we'll look up how to make electricity."

We all walked into the house and went to computer room, where I sat down in a chair and pulled myself up to the computer. I opened up Google Chrome and searched 'How to make electricity'. I came up with many results, but for me and the ponies, most of it was really confusing.

"Ok, I guess I won't be able to find out how to make electricity. He he."

"Aww…" Twilight grieved.

"Well, it's no big deal. You ponies have your magic and wings. You really don't need to figure out about most technology."

"Yea, I guess…" Twilight said with her head hung low.

"Ok,so what should I show you next…"

"OOH! THAT BIG FLAG RECTANGLE IN THE FRONT ROOM LOOKS INTERESTING!" Pinkie said.

"Ah, perfect. This is a television, or TV for short. It allows you to watch shows like the one you girls are in, and many more shows. Thousands of other shows."

"Oh wow. Can you show us another show?"

"Sure." I said as I turned on the TV. I was about to flip through the channels, but the channel that the TV started on was the news. And on the news, I saw my face up in the top right corner with my house behind it.

"This just in, A family's house and son just disappears on the boy's 14th birthday. No clues have been found as to where the house or the boy are."

"Hey, that looks like you." Dash said.

"It is me." I said with a surprised look on my face. "I got to call my mom and dad." I took my phone out of my pocket and called my mom.

My mom picked up. "Hello?" She asked. I knew she'd been crying by the sound of her voice.

"Hello mom."

"JORDAN!"

**I like how I ended this chapter. I guess it' like a cliffhanger, But not much to look forward to, except for the reactions of my parents, the news, and me. Seems like a rip off another story, but he/she hasn't updated for a while, so I guess it might be ok to have my version of that.**

**-RDSC1**


	5. War & Skyrim

**Wow, already over 600 views. And about 300 of those views were from today. Yay. I'd like to give a shout-out to Extantdread for being so loose as to letting me use his story-line. I'd recommend you go read his story, as it is much similar to this story. And while I'm recommending stories, go check out my brother's (Epicbrony) story also. His story is very different to mine. (BTW, I'm in it, but don't tell him I told you) Wait… he reads my story so… DANG! Ugh… just read the story…**

**-RDSC1**

"JORDAN!"

"Hi there mom."

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yea mom, I'm fine, just calm down."

"HOW CAN I BE SO CALM WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SON IS?"

"Because I've assured you that I'm safe. Duh.

"Well, ok then. So, where are you? Do you know where the house is?"

"Yes, I'm in the house right now showing my new friends some of the technology we have."

"What? TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

"OK, geez. Umm, promise me you'll believe me, because what I'm going to tell you is more preposterous than almost anything you will ever hear in your entire life."

"Ok…" She said with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, I'm in Equestria, the land where the My Little Pony show is set in.

"What? No, that can't be true."

"Well, it is. And I can prove it."

"Ok then, prove it."

"I'll need to hang up to prove it to you, cause I'm going to text you a video of me in the world."

"Ok, I'll be awaiting your text."

I hung up the phone and clicked on the record button on my phone. I set the phone on a table, setting it upright so that it could see me and the ponies together. "Hey mom, is this proof enough for you?" I said, while standing in the middle of the group of ponies.

I then walked out of the group and picked up my phone. I pressed end recording and sent it to my mom.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, my mom didn't believe that I was in Equestria. So I took a video of me with all you girls and sent the video to her, to prove that I was really in Equestria."

"And I'm guessing that a video is like a picture, but it moves and has sound?"

"Exactly."

So I waited another minute and my phone started ringing, which startled all the other ponies.

"What in Equestria is that?"

"That's my phone, notifying me that my mom is calling me." I answered and waited for her to talk.

"Wow, I don't believe this Jordan. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. All that happened was that I woke up at 5:21am and when I looked outside, I saw that I was in this new world.

"Well, how are you going to get back home? Well, back to Earth."

"I don't know mom. There might not be a way home. I may be stuck here forever."

"There's got to be a way here. Those ponies can use magic, right?'

"Yes."

"Well, just get them to use that magic to teleport you back here."

"It's not that simple mom. The ponies need to learn a spell that does a certain thing. And as far as I know, there are no trans-dimensional spells. Or trans-world spells. Plus, they would have to figure out where our world is, or what dimension I'm from."

"Oh, then get them to research a spell that allows you to come back to Earth."

"Ok, as soon as I get in contact with one of their scientists, I'll tell them to get to work on a spell that will transport me home."

"Ok. Just remember, we all love you Jordan."

"Ok, you too." I hung up the phone and looked at the ponies. "Twilight, write this down. Dear Princess Celestia, this is Jordan. I have just contacted my world and am looking for some assistance as to how I'm going to get back home. Your newest resident, Jordan Burton."

Twilight wrote down each word and handed it to spike to send to the princess.

"Hey wait a second, before you send that letter, could you send the information about me and my world to her first?"

"Already done. I sent it while we were on our way here." Spike said.

"Oh good. Then go ahead and send the letter."

And with that, Spike blew on the letter and it flew off into the sky.

"Ok, now that that's dealt with, let me go get one of the coolest pieces of technology our world has. And, in my opinion, the most fun piece of technology we have."

I ran off to the back room of my house and unplugged the PS3 from the TV. I took the system into the living room and started hooking it up to the bigger TV.

"What's that thing supposed to do?" Rainbow asked.

"This is a Playstation 3. Or PS3 for short. It lets you play games on the TV."

As I got done plugging in the PS3, I looked up at the TV, seeing that it was still on the news, and saw that the story about me being missing was updated.

"We have now got word from the boy's parents that the kid has been transported to another world. The parents say that Jordan got teleported to Equestria, the world of the TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. We will bring more on this important new story this evening."

"Ok, umm, looks like I'm now a big hit on my world."

"Seems like it." Twilight said. "So, go on with your 'PS3'."

"Oh right. Well, in the table over there, I've got many different games I can put into the system. Each box holds a different disc. You can choose whichever game you think would be most interesting."

The ponies all went over to the table and opened the drawer. The only games in the drawer were, COD Black Ops, Skyrim, Battlefield 3, Madden 11, and Nascar Unleashed (yea, ik).

"Hey! That looks like a dragon!" Spike said while pointing towards Skyrim.

"Oh yea, it does." Twilight inquired.

"That's because it is."

"Well, how about you play this one then."

"Well, if you really want me to…"

"Why'd ya say it like that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Now's a good time to explain that my world isn't all happiness, like your world. My world is also filled with hate, war, and death."

All the ponies got quiet after I said that last sentence.

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Rarity said.

"Oh, I wish it wasn't as bad as it is. War in my world is terrible. Judging that you didn't ask what war is, I'm assuming that your world had a war or big argument a long time ago. Imagine that, but about 100 times worse. People in my world use sticks that fire small metal projectiles at amazing speeds at each other. You can probably imagine that that would hurt worse than anything in the world, and it does. Hurts so much, that it kills the person who's hit. The sticks are called guns. Guns are made in the millions and distributed to about anyone who can get their hands on them."

The ponies now had their eyes wider than I've ever seen them go before and their jaws practically on the floor.

"HOW COULD ANYTHING EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Twilight yelled.

"Well, some people in my world are evil enough to go to those extreme measures to get what they want. Money, power, land, etc. But I just want you to know, I'm not like any of those people. In fact, the majority of the people on my planet aren't like those people. The only reason most people go to fight in wars like that is because the people don't have anything else to do. Those people are usually homeless and have no money, so they turn to the military, who takes them in and shelters them, feeds them, and pays them. But this all comes with the price of having to go fight in the war."

"And why was this a good time to explain such a horrible thing?"

"Because 2 of the games in that drawer simulate being a person in a war. Skyrim, the game you picked out, isn't one of those games. But it is still very violent. It takes place in the land of Skyrim and used the technology of the people that lived about a thousand years ago. Guns didn't exist back then, so we used swords and spears. I don't know if you have swords or spears here, do you?"

"No."

"Well, a sword is just a really long knife that is also much sharper than a knife. A spear is a stick with a knife strapped to the end of it. People back then used these weapons to cut people and kill them. It was much more painful back then, because you didn't die instantly and had to deal with the pain for a while. Now, the guns just kill instantly and painlessly, if shot in the right spot. But being shot I think would hurt less than being cut open."

"Ok, back to Skyrim. When I start playing, I want you all to be very aware that this is just like a simulation, and when I strike another living thing, no real pain if inflicted. Or when my character get hit, feel no pain. So these games are a way of experiencing those situations without consequences. I also don't want you to think I'm evil now because of the world I come from and the type of games I play. I would never do anything in these games in real life."

"Well, ok. Just put the game in so we can see what you're talking about." Twilight said.

I went to put the game into the PS3. "Another thing about these games is that the people who create them can do anything they want with them. They can put things that don't exist in my world in the game. Like earlier, I said that magic doesn't exist in our world, but in this game, magic does exist. Also, dragons don't exist in our world, so the developers of the game put dragons in too."

This was a big surprise to Spike. "So, I'm like, the first real dragon a human has seen, ever?"

"That's right."

"Oh cool!"

"But, you're probably not going to like this game Spike, seeing as you're a dragon, and in this game, dragons are the biggest enemies. The dragons in this game are evil. Only two dragons are nice in this game. Those evil dragons terrorize and kill the people of Skyrim, and by legend, my character is the only one who can kill the dragons."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU KILL DRAGONS?" Spike said, furious.

"Calm down, I only kill the dragons that are evil and kill many other people. Think of it this way. Wouldn't it be better for one death instead of hundreds of deaths?"

Spike looked down and pondered the question that has just been brought to his attention. "Well, if you put it that way, it doesn't seem as bad. But it's still terrible."

"I can still see how you are still mad. Just remember, this is just like a simulation, and in real life, I would never try to kill a dragon. Alright, enough chit-chat, let's play."

I picked up the controller and started up the game. I chose the save file that I acquired right before the fight with Alduin in Sovengrade. The file loaded up and we waited for the file to load.

"Ok, this is a battle between 4 people and the most evil dragon in the game. When the file loads up, we will see the dragon flying through the air and me and the other 3 people will have to kill the dragon, thus freeing Skyrim from the evil terrors of him."

The file loaded and Alduin was doing just as I said, Hovering right above us.

"Whoa, dragons in your imagination are really detailed and scary looking." Spike said, with much interest.

"Yea, we try to make them look like that. So now, I'm going to use a magic shout that will render the dragon's wings useless." I said as I opened up my magic tab and selected Dragonrend in the shouts section. "All these other sections you see are different spells of magic that I can use in the game, like shooting fire, ice, electricity, even summon other creatures to help me in battle."

The battle with Alduin commenced, and I beat him very easily. I turned off the system and looked at the time, 8pm.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, now I think you all should go home and get some rest."

"Ok, just come by anytime and I'll show you around town." Fluttershy said.

"Ok, I'll be sure to stop by."

**Well, that's it for all my prewritten material, time to start writing new stuff! But don't worry, I write fast. As I said before, I wrote the first three chapters in around 4 hours. Just the matter of thinking of ideas…**

**-RDSC1**


	6. Ponyville & Rarity

**Ok, so this chapter was going to originally going to be the entire tour but with much less details, but I decided that I would make a chapter containing at least one character and an event that pertains to them. Makes the story much more entertaining. Also, this chapter was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but school, parents, and my brother using the computer took away from my time at the end of the day.**

**-RDSC1**

I woke up next morning and did my morning routine. Again, I packed my laptop, touchpad, and my phone. But when I turned on my phone, I had 20 voicemails, all from my mom. So I decided to call her back. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom, you called me 20 times last night? Why?"

"Well, about a hour the police called us again to ask us some questions as to how we knew if you were really in another world. So we sent them the video you texted me. Then they wanted to talk to you and we couldn't get through to you until now."

"So now I'm going to be interrogated by the police?"

"Not interrogated, just asked a few questions," said a new voice. This voice was much deeper and manlier than my mom's voice. This had to be a police officer.

"I'm guessing you cut me off from my mom when you detected that I was on the line."

"Exactly, now, just answer the questions truthfully."

I answered simply 'ok' and they proceeded by asking a series of questions that included but are not limited to: Are you really in Equestria, how did you get there, Are there any other ways of contacting you, and Why could we not get in touch with you for the past 10 hours.

"Ok, we will notify the media immediately."

"Sounds good. If you need me again, just call."

"Will do."

The police hung up and I called my mom back again. I explained to her that the police cut us off and just asked me some questions.

"Ok. That was the reason I was calling for you. So have a good day, I guess."

"Ok, call you later mom. Bye."

I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket, got the gun, and left for Fluttershy's. This time on my way down, I took the time to get a good look at the Everfree Forest. What brony wouldn't? I noticed that there were several patches of Poison Joke that I could have easily stepped in on my first walks through. Thank goodness that didn't happen. I wondered what would happen to me if I stepped in it. Maybe I'd lose control of my legs, or get turned into a pony. I also wondered what it would be like to be a pony. Would I be able to walk right away? And what type of pony would I be? Hopefully it'd be an Alicorn (my favorite type of pony).

I exited the forest and saw Fluttershy's cottage just a bit farther away. I also saw Fluttershy tending to the animals in her yard.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"EEP! Oh, it's just you."

"Yea. I'm ready for that tour now."

"Ok, just let me finish up with the animals." I saw her turn back to an injured bird who had it's wing broken. She had just finished wrapping the wound in some gauze (is that right?)

"Ok. Lets go."

"We walked down the path towards Ponyville and I realized one thing. I hadn't yet been in Ponyville yet. How would the ponies react to me? Probably hide.

"Hey Fluttershy, umm, I haven't ever been in Ponyville before and I just want to get some input on how they will react to me.

"Well, they'll probably be scared and hide. But once they see you with me, they'll probably open up a bit more."

"That's what I thought."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I like to be sure."

We then reached Ponyville and continued walking in. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it (ironic, huh). The surrounding ponies stared at me for a moment or two and started backing up. "Now, listen up everypony," Fluttershy said, "This is Jordan. He's not here to hurt us. He just wants to get a feel for his new home."

Most of the ponies stopped backing up and looking at me with scared eyes, but instead looking at me with curious eyes. But a few ponies were still unsure.

"H-Hey everypony." I said weakly. All the ponies gasped and I heard a few say, "It can talk!"

"Umm, it'd be nice if you wouldn't call me an 'it'. Use 'he' instead of it."

"What are you!" I heard a pony say from the crowd.

"Well, I'm a human. And I'm also not from this world."

I got a few more explicit gasps from the crowd. "Then where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet Earth, probably very far away from here. But enough with the questions, I came to town today so I can tour it, and meet some ponies. Because, as you heard just now, this is my new home."

Fluttershy then motioned me to follow her over to Carousel Boutique. She knocked on the door and we heard Rarity inside. "Be right there!" We then heard a terrible crash from inside and Rarity screaming. "AH! SWEETIE BELL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE PLACE! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS WAITING!"

The door then opened and I saw a small white and purple blur zoom out the door, vanishing almost instantly from my sight.

Rarity then walked up to us and I noticed that she was very sweaty and her mane was in a mess. "Sorry about all the comot…" She noticed that it was just me and Fluttershy at the door. "Oh, it's just you."

"So, what happened in there?" I asked curiously.

"Sweetie Bell was trying to help design a dress with me again and knocked over a rack of cloth, whick hit a bookcase, and some manikins."

"Sorry to hear that. I was just taking Jordan around town, showing him some of the best places in Ponyville."

"And I wanted to ask you for something Rarity."

Both ponies raised their eyebrows at my statement.

"Oh really. What would that be darling?"

"I was wondering if you could make something for me. A very striking suit."

"Oh of course dear. Let me just bring you to the back so I can take some measurements."

"Ok. Fluttershy, I'll be back in a few."

"Alright."

I went in back with Rarity and saw the mess that Sweetie Bell had created. It was truly a disaster worth getting upset about. Cloth was strewn about everywhere, a bookcase had fallen over, ad the manikins looked like they were used for dodge-ball.

"Wow, this is a real mess."

"Yes yes, let me just clean this up and we'll begin." Rarity then began using her magic to clean up the mess that Sweetie Belle left. The mess was cleaned in about 3 minutes.

"So, here's what I want." I took out my laptop and opened a file that had the clothes that I wanted.

"Oh wow. Very, um, I don't know how to describe this. I guess just interesting. Ok, just stand over there and I'll take the measurements I need."

I stood in the middle of the room and Rarity took my height, arm length, shoulder width, and neck width.

"Ok. That's all I need. I'll be done in a few days."

"Sounds good to me."

**So, you're probably wondering about what the suit looks like. I will draw a very poor drawing of what it looks like in MS Paint. Next chapter's character(s) are TBD, but I'll probably upload the chapter tomorrow.**

**-RDSC1**


	7. Attack at Sweet Apple Acres

**Frickin' parents making me go out with them to the store, then make me watch SNL with them. I like the show, but it took away from valuable writing time. This left me with only about an hour to write. Just leave me alone to write. Anyway, I'll be able to write tonight, and tomorrow morning because every gold Wednesday, school starts about an hour later. So on with the story!**

**-RDSC1**

We had left Carousel Boutique and were now heading in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. We had been stopped many times by the residents of Ponyville and were asked many questions. Most of the questions were, 'What are you?', and 'Where are you from?'. I know I answered those questions at the mini-speech I had when I first entered town, but most of the ponies weren't there to hear it. I quickly got tired of answering the same questions over and over again, so I started to speed up.

"Jordan, why are you going so fast?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just hate having to repeat myself. The ponies are asking me the same questions over and over again, so I'm quite annoyed."

"Well, you are a new creature to Equestria and Ponyville, so you should expect to be asked these questions."

"I guess you're right, but let's just try to get there faster, please?"

"Ok."

After about 5 more minutes of speed walking, we reached the trail that led out of Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres. I could see the barn on top of the hill and the vast fields of apple trees.

"Howdy there Jordan! What are yall doin' over here?"

"Well, since I'm a new resident in Ponyville, Fluttershy was just taking me for a tour around town."

"Shouldn't you know your way around town, considering that you basically look into our world every week?"

"Sort-of, but the show doesn't exactly give us a full look around town. It just shows us scenes around town. Also, no die-hard fan of the show wouldn't want to see the sights of Ponyville."

"Ah' guess. So that must mean that yall are here to see our family's famous apple orchard."

"That is correct. I'd also like to try one of your famous apples."

"I don't see why ya wouldn't, considering that they're the best apples in Equestria." Applejack said as she walked over to a bucket of apples and grabbed one with her hoof. She brought it over to me and tossed it up at me. "Here, catch."

I reached my arm out and grabbed the apple. I then examined it. I could see my reflection in it perfectly. I brought it up to my mouth and took a bite. It was the best apple I'd ever tasted in my life.

"Correction, best apples in the universe." I said while enjoying the apple.

"Aw shucks, that means a lot to me and my family."

"Well you should be proud."

We were then interrupted by a loud screaming.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER MONSTER CATCHERS, GO!" I was then attacked by three fillies. They jumped up and pushed me to the ground.

"AH! HEY!" I yelled as I was falling down. The fillies were situating themselves on my arms and I saw Scootaloo holding down both my feet.

"Hey! It talks!"

"That makes our job a whole lot easier!" Sweetie Bell said.

I looked over at Applejack and Fluttershy with a devious look in my eyes. Applejack nodded and Fluttershy looked at me very confused. I nodded back and turned my head back to the Crusaders.

"What are you creature!" Scootaloo demanded while jumping up to my chest.

"Oh, you just made a BIG mistake." I said, looking at her with the same devious look.

She jumped back to my feet, but not before I pushed them in the air and kicked them forward, using momentum to pull my body back up. Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom both were flipped off my wrists as I jumped back up.

"It's getting back up! Quick! Immobilize it again!"

"In your dreams." I said. I then grabbed Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom by their backs and wrapped my fingers around their sides. I picked them up and held them in the air, high above my head. Both fillies were screaming and giggling at the same time. I didn't even think that could be possible.

During all of this, Applejack was whispering something to Fluttershy that I couldn't make out. Something about meeting up with the others.

But that didn't matter at the moment. I still had to deal with Scootaloo, who just stood there and watched me hold her fellow crusaders up in the air. "What are ya gonna do now, little filly?"

Scootaloo then ran forward and tried to ram into my leg. I quickly turned to the side, like a door opens outward. During the motion, I brought the two fillies down and squished Scootaloo in between the other crusaders.

"AH!"

"A-HA! Look how the tide has turned. I don't know what to do about you three. Maybe bring you back home with me and put you on display, so my other monster friends can see my newest prize!"

The Crusaders kept on screaming and giggling. I think I gave away that I was just playing with the silly smile I was wearing.

"You three do realize I'm not kidding." The fillies immediately stopped their laughing and giggling, now looking at me with scared eyes.

"HA! GOT YOU GOOD! You should see the looks on your faces!" I said. They started laughing again and I set them down.

"Your pretty fun Mr. Monster guy."

"Call me Jordan."

"Alright Jordan." The Crusaders then ran off into the apple fields, yelling, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS APPLE BUCKERS!"

"Look at them go." Applejack said.

"Yea, I hope they get their cutie marks soon." Fluttershy said.

"Me too. Well, I think we should be getting on with the tour Fluttershy."

"Oh, ok. See you later Applejack." Fluttershy said while winking at her.

"Alright. See yall later." Applejack said while winking back.

Fluttershy and I left Sweet Apple acres and were now heading for Twilight's library.

"What was with the winking Fluttershy?"

"Oh, you'll see."

**YES! Got the chapter done this morning. And there you go Nightfangfox, the CMC. Seemed like a good idea to put them with Applejack's farm. Anyway, I've decided to take a bit of a turn with the next chapter. You'll see what it is and why I did it.**

**-RDSC1**


	8. Call 911 Now

**Hello again. Starting to get many ideas for the story. I do know that there are many cliché events for mlp stories. But sometimes, those events move the story along and they just correspond with other events so well. Ok, just wanted to say that.**

**-RDSC1**

Fluttershy and I headed back into Ponyville and were now going to Twilights Library. But then I realized something. I hadn't eaten in the past day, and I was starving.

"Hey Fluttershy, can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure. Lets head down to Sugarcube Corner. We can eat there and cross one more place off the list."

"Sounds good to me."

We changed direction and headed to Sugarcube corner to get some lunch. I noticed that there were very few ponies outside right now.

"Hey Fluttershy, where are all the ponies?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Well, it sort of matters. I want the ponies to get used to me."

"Oh, I think they'll get used to you very quickly."

"Ok."

We arrived very shortly and entered. We then saw a note next to a piece of cake that read _'Dear Jordan & Fluttershy, I knew you'd be getting hungry and would stop by here, so I left you some cake here for you! Your new friend and old friend, Pinkie Pie.'_.

"Well that was nice of her." Fluttershy said.

I then remembered another thing. I don't like cake. Or ice cream, cupcakes (shivers), pie, or that many cookies. I really only like sherbet. That's one of the reasons why I'm so much skinnier that everyone.

"Umm, Fluttershy."

"Yes?"

"Well, I sort of don't like cake."

Fluttershy then gave me a confused look. "How can you not like cake?"

"Cake is just one of the many sweets that I don't like. I don't like the texture of the cake breading and I also don't like frosting. I don't know how I don't know how I'm going to tell Pinkie."

"I'm sure she'll understand. Everypony has their own tastes and preferences. And not liking sweets isn't something to get too worked up about."

"I sure hope she does. But I do like sherbet. Do you think she'd mind if we just scooped me some sherbet and told her that I had that instead of the cake?"

"I think she'll be relieved that there's at least one thing that she makes that you like."

"Ok then." I scooped myself some lime sherbet and put it in a waffle cone. We then exited the sweet shop and proceeded to head down to the library. Now there were no ponies outside.

'Ok, this is getting a bit strange.' I thought to myself.

Fluttershy noticed that I wasn't paying too much attention to my surroundings and just looking forward. "What's on your mind Jordan?"

"Oh, I just noticed that we're the only people outside right now. It's just a bit strange. I saw most of them accept me earlier, but now it's like they're hiding from me."

"I don't think it's that. They're all probably inside eating."

"I guess that makes sense."

At the end of our little conversation, we reached the library, and saw that all the light were out inside.

"Maybe Twilights not here right now." I said, with a bit of an edge on my voice.

"Maybe we can just go in and wait for her. It is a library, so you can read up on some Equestrian history. But you do look into our world, so you probably already know about it."

"Well, the show doesn't give the viewers a full lesson on your past. The farthest we saw was when Celestia trapped Nightmare Moon in the Moon. And it only showed that event, not any events between then and now. So it would be pretty good for me to learn a bit more about Equestria."

I then opened the door and only got to walk a few inches in before I heard a deafening yell and Pinkie Pie jumping up into my face.

"SURPRISE!" said the enormous crowd of ponies behind Pinkie.

"AH!"

"HEY JORDAN! THIS IS YOUR WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA PARTY THAT I THREW FOR YOU AND I INVITED EVERY PONY IN PONYVILLE!"

"I guess I should've seen that coming." I said while scanning the room. I saw many familiar ponies from earlier. I also saw many other ponies that I hadn't seen. They were also looking at me with interested eyes. But a few ponies stood out more than others. Like Lyra, Colgate, Derpy, and Vinyl Scratch.

"Hey everypony. As most of you know, I'm a human and my name's Jordan. You also know that I'm not from this world. But that doesn't really matter, does it?" The ponies shook their heads no. "I also wanted to say thanks for the party. I've never had a party dedicated to me."

"REALLY? WELL WERE GONNA CHANGE THAT, ARENT WE!" The crowd of ponies behind Pinkie yelled in excitement. "THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie yelled. She then dropped two discs on the DJ desk thing (Don't know what that is either). The music that started playing was very out of my taste. But I planned on changing that later on. But first, I was going to partake in the other party activities.

We started by playing 'Pin the tail on the pony', which I didn't particularly like, but played anyways, for the ponies' sake. Then, we played a few more ridiculous games.

After a few games, I decided that I would go change this 'music'. I walked up to Vinyl.

"Hey there Vinyl."

"Oh, hey there Jordan. Do you need something?"

"Yea. I was just wondering if you had some cords that I could use to show these ponies my type of music."

"Yea! They're right over there, under the DJ board."

"Thanks." I went over to the board and took out my laptop and my phone. I took a cord and plugged my phone into my laptop and copied some music files from my phone onto my computer. I saw some ponies giving me some weird looks. They probably just didn't know what I was using. But I quickly got the music on my laptop, unhooked my phone, and plugged the computer into the DJ board.

I took the two spinning discs off the table and everypony now abruptly stopped dancing and talking and looked my way. I took a mic and plugged it in as well.

"Hey everypony. I was just thinking that I'd show you what us humans party to back on Earth." Many of the ponies got big smiles on their faces, but Pinkie's smile had to be the biggest. "Here we go!" I clicked on First of the Year by Skrillex. The vocals started and everypony looked a bit confused. But when the bass dropped, everypony, including myself, saw Vinyl headbanging furiously to the bass. Soon after, everypony had started enjoying the song and was dancing along. As they were dancing, I was setting up a five song playlist so they could get a feel for what I liked. This playlist consisted of Rock n' Roll, Cinema, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, and Some Chords (I was trying to go for an all Skrillex playlist, but there was only one other Skrillex song on my laptop at the time, Kill Everybody, and that would confuse and concern all the ponies).

The songs went by faster than I expected. "Hey Jordan. Those are some pretty sweet tracks ya got there. Mind to show me some more?" Vinyl asked.

"Alright, but not now. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright." With that, Vinyl went over to the DJ board and situated the discs back to their original positions.

"WOW JORDAN! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HUMANS COULD PARTY SO HARD!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes. There are lots of people in my world who party hard like you."

"Oh cool. HEY! Did you get my cake earlier? I bet you did and you loved it!"

I looked over to Fluttershy who looked back at me and nodded her head. "Well Pinkie, that's just it. I don't know how to tell you this without possible hurting you, but, I don't like cake."

With that statement, I saw Pinkie's expression go from overjoyed to a saddened and concerned look. "What? How could you not like cake?"

"I just don't like the taste and texture that cake has. I also don't like ice cream, pie, cupcakes, or some kinds of cookies. But don't worry, I still like Sherbet, and the sherbet you made was the best I've ever had."

This cheered Pinkie up a lot. "Well, at least you like something I like. And I guess some ponies just don't like those sweets."

"Thanks for understanding Pinkie." At this, she jumped up, pushed me down, and put me in a big hug.

**Now, I'm not the one for hugs. Or any physical contact at all.**

"Umm, uh…" That's all I could get out before the other ponies noticed us and joined in. I was now surrounded by 6 ponies.

I was in a state of shock. Everyone I knew at home knew that I didn't like to be hugged. I gave the occasional hug to my parents, but not too often. So this was a very new experience to me. But this hug was different than most other hugs I've given/received. I liked this hug.

The group hug only lasted a few moments before the ponies let go. I scooted over to the nearest wall and sat there for a few minutes before Fluttershy noticed that I wasn't doing anything.

"Is there something wrong Jordan?"

This snapped me out of my trance. "Uh, no. Nothings wrong."

"Then why are you just sitting there?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what just happened. Back in my world, I was never the one to want hugs or any physical contact. But the group hug you and your friends gave me was different. I enjoyed it."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

I got back up and talked with many of the ponies that I hadn't met yet. I told them about myself, and answered any questions that they had about me.

The party lasted a few more minutes and I noticed that It was getting very late. The ponies started to leave and the mane 6 and I stayed back to clean up the mess. With all 7 of us working together, and the help of Twilight's and Rarity's magic, we got the job done in no time. I started to head for the door when Rainbow Dash stopped me at the door.

"Now where do you think your going?"

"Um, to my house for the night."

"Didn't the others tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That we're having a sleepover tonight. All 7 of us."

"Oh, ok then. Let me just run home so I can get some sleeping stuff from my house."

"Alright. But hurry up!"

"Ok ok, I'll hurry." With that, I ran out of the library and turned to the Everfree Forest, hand on my gun if anything unexpected happened in the darkness of the forest.


	9. Unexpected Encounters

**Sorry for not updating the past few days. Been very busy with school, family, and computer problems. Since I was sick, I had lots of make-up work to do, then my family forces me to watch a movie with them every Friday, and after I uploaded the last chapter, I tried making a Minecraft server, but messed up my computer in the process. But it's fixed now, and running faster than ever! Ok, there's my explanation, now on to the story!**

**-RDSC1**

I was running as fast as I could through the streets of Ponyville. Since it was dark outside, nopony was out, so it was easy to get through town and to the forest.

I ran into the forest along the path that led to my house when I heard a squawking (whatever noise a chicken makes) in the distance. My hand still on my gun, I quickly pulled it out, knowing that the sound came from a nearby Cockatrice. Walking down the path with my left hand stabilizing my right hand, I saw the Cockatrice jump out in front of me and stare into my eyes. I tried to pull the trigger, but it felt like my hand was gone. I saw that the Cockatrice had started with my hands, knowing that the unusual object was probably a weapon. It quickly made the transition of changing my hands into stone to my legs into stone, immobilizing me. Now I was defenseless and stuck.

The feeling of nothingness was now at my stomach, and my vision was starting to blur. The stone reached my chest and seethed out towards the rest of my arms, while still continuing up my neck. It only took a few more seconds for the stone to engulf me fully, and my vision to be gone completely.

All I could see was darkness, and my body, sitting on a floor that was cold and black also. I looked around to see that the entire area was black.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" My voice echoed in the vast nothingness.

"Hello Jordan." I heard a deep voice say.

"God? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Am I dead?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean that you still have a chance at life."

"Really? How?"

"Look." I looked back down at the ground to see a glass-like pane looking above Rainbow Dash.

"How is she going to help me live?"

"Well, your friend Rainbow Dash followed you, to make sure that you weren't going too slow." God chuckled to himself. "She then saw that you had the encounter with the Cockatrice, so she is now going back to get Fluttershy so she can use her stare on the animal and free you from your stone prison."

"So, until I have no chance of getting saved, I'm stuck here?"

"Yes. But you can watch your friends progress."

"Also, what defines the time when I have no chance of getting saved?"

"When one of these scenarios happens. One, when the Cockatrice dies, two, your friends give up on searching for it, and three, if anything causes your statue to crumble."

"Well, I don't know how to feel about that, cause' I'm in the everfree forest, where the monsters roam, but to ponies are very fast."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"If everything would be fine, why are you revealing yourself to me?"

"Because, I want everyone who believes in me to make sure I'm real and don't get converted to another religion. And I can't just go around when everyone is up and about, I'd cause to much confusion and be the center of everyone's attention. Then, I'd leave and everyone would be mad and sad. I only talk to people when they are on the brink of death. That way, nobody will be disappointed when they die, or get revived."

"But then in heaven, wouldn't you still get ambushed?"

"You'd think it'd be like that. But, at first, people do try to get my attention, but then they realize that they can have whatever they want. So they can just get a less powerful version of me to suit their needs."

"I see. But you said that you get whatever you want in heaven. What if someone wants peace on Earth?"

"That is also a good question. You see, there are some rules in heaven. One of those rules is that you can't interfere with the mortal. Only when they are alone."

"But can't the people in heaven stop time if they wanted to and use some type of telekinesis to talk to individuals?"

"Look, it's really complicated. There's no time to explain anything else, see."

"I looked back down and saw Fluttershy staring down the Cockatrice that imprisoned me. A second window appeared next to the first and showed the stone fading away from my body. I also felt a warm energy flowing through me.

"You are feeling the life returning to your body. In a matter of moments, you will back in your mortal body."

"WAIT! I CAN'T LEAVE NOW! SO MUCH I NEED TO…" My voice drifted off very quickly and I felt myself being engulfed in a bright light. The last I heard from God was, "Farewell Jordan, may you be an asset for your friends, and them to you."

I felt my soul enter my body again and saw the ponies running over to me.

"JORDAN!" They all yelled in unison.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yea…yea, I'm fine." I said, thinking over what just happened. I met God, the creator of everything.

Fluttershy then grabbed my leg and the rest followed suit. Two group hugs in one day. I barely let my parents touch me once a day. I knelt down and returned the act of kindness.

"You had us so worried. We thought you wouldn't be saved." Fluttershy said.

"I knew you'd save me. I knew you would sense something was wrong." I looked over at Rainbow and grinned. The rest of the ponies saw this and looked confused.

"Wait, you knew that Rainbow was following you? Why didn't you ask for her to walk with you, in case something like this happened?"

"Actually, I didn't know until I was imprisoned in the stone."

"How could you have seen her following you after you were turned?" Twilight asked.

"Oh have I got a story to tell you girls. I'll tell you when we get back to the library.

**Alright! Got this one done quick. (from when I started writing it, not since the last chapter was uploaded). I intentionally had different plans for this chapter. The original plans were to Troll you guys by not having any danger in the forest and have the rest of the chapter be the sleepover. Would have been a longer chapter, but this bit wouldn't have been included. But, next chapter will be the sleepover. I'll try to get it up tomorrow.**

**-RDSC1**


	10. A Night to Remember

**Hello friends. I'd like to shout out The Infamous Soldier and Nightfangfox for being constant reviewers. I like to get interesting e-mails instead of all the other crap that gets sent to me by who knows who. And yes, I do have a Minecraft account. If you want to meet me, you can pm me a server you want to meet on, or try to get on and meet me there. That's the only server I go on right now. My account name is Soniccooper. That also explains the SC in my username, RDSC1. And I think you can guess what RD stands for. The 1, it's just there to be there. Ok, sleepover time.**

**-RDSC1**

The ponies and I walked the rest of the way to my house. I quickly went in and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow. I came back outside with the bag over my shoulders and my pillow in my hand.

"Whoa. That's a mighty big sleepin' bag ya got there."

"Yea. I'm one of the taller humans, so I need a bigger bag." And with that, we started walking back to the library, until Rainbow had an idea.

"Hey Jordan, I saw how fast you were running through town, so I wanted to see you and Applejack race. She's the fastest earth pony I know. I would allow you to race me, but I think we both know who would win that race, by a long shot."

I noticed that Rainbow's request had cut off Twilight before she could talk, but I guess it could wait.

"Hey, that seems like a good idea. How about it Applejack?"

"I'd say that you'd better get used to rubbin' yer eyes."

"Why's that?"

"Cause' when I take off, there's gonna be a cloud of dust headin' straight for yer face." She said, with a big grin on her face.

"Alright then, when we get to the end of the forest, we'll line up and start. Just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"My sleeping bag. I won't be able to do my best with it draped around me." Just then, the bag and pillow were surrounded by a purple mist, and floated off my shoulders.

"Thanks Twilight."

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, were here."

"Ok, let's get this started!" Rainbow said. She then landed and used her wing to make a fine line in the dusty dirt at the edge of the forest. Applejack and I took our positions on the line.

"Ok, this is going to be a clean, fair race. No pushing, shoving, yelling, or doing anything to hurt the other umm, pony or person." Rainbow said, while floating in the air in front of us. "Nod your heads if you understand." Both me and Applejack nodded.

"Alright then, When I say go, you run! Three….Two…One…..GO!"

As soon as Rainbow said go, both Applejack and I sprinted out of the forest. Now, here's also a good time to tell you that I ran Cross Country and could have run Track if I wanted. So I thought that I had this in the bag. But it turns out, Applejack was faster than I thought. She was quickly advancing ahead of me, and I needed to go faster.

I started sprinting faster and faster, until I was tied with Applejack. When I reached that point, I slowed my pace down a bit, so I could still have a chance at winning, and have enough energy at the end for a big push. I heard Pinkie Pie's voice echo from above and looked up. She was in the hot air balloon with the megaphone.

"AND NOW IT'S JORDAN, BUT NOW IT'S APPLEJACK! OOH THINGS THIS EXHILERATING MAKE ME HUNGERY! OH THAT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING, BE RIGHT BACK!" Pinkie then popped out of sight and came back into sight *snap*, just like that. "Just had to put that piece of cake you didn't eat somewhere it would be safe." She said, while rubbing her stomach. This distracted me from the race a bit, so when I looked back down, Applejack was again in front of me.

I had two choices then. One, run faster and catch up with her, or two, make her think she's winning and then at the end, make a huge push and pass her at the last moment. It was risky, but it was my only chance of winning, so I went with two.

I stayed back until we were in Ponyville, then sped up a bit. I sped up faster and quickly turned the corners, resulting in very large turns. I turned the next corner and the library came into view. I saw Applejack about ¼ of the way there and when I saw that I had a chance of beating her, I started my assault. I forced my legs to go faster than ever, causing me to quickly pass Applejack. I knew that my plan on making her let her guard down would work. But then, I heard her galloping get MUCH faster than before.

She caught up to me and started to pass me again, but I still pushed my legs, until they were at their limit. We were ¾ of the way to the library and I started to feel very lightheaded and my chest was aching very badly now. I still kept going. I couldn't lose. I hated losing (doesn't everyone?). We stayed tied until we got to the library, where I jumped and extended my right arm to touch it first, but Applejack had the same idea, except she used her neck instead of her arms. We landed in a cloud of dust.

"IT'S A TIE!" Pinkie screamed through the megaphone.

All I could do was lay there, thinking of how much my legs, chest, and throat felt. I had the feeling before, but not this hard by far. I looked over to see Applejack getting up.

"Well well, yer faster than I thought you'd be."

"Yea…lots of people….say….that…" I said in between breaths. She chuckled and offered to help me up.

"No thanks,… I'll just wait….for the others…to get here…"

"If ya say so."

I lied there for the few minutes it took the rest of the ponies to get here, except for Rainbow and Pinkie, who were following us from above.

"Jordan, whatever are you doing laying on the ground?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I was just catching my breath." I got up slowly and half limped into the library.

"Ya sure you don't need any help?"

"Yea. Just a bit sore. It'll get better soon." Just then, I saw my leg get engulfed in the same purple mist that took my sleeping bag. My leg then felt like it hadn't ran at all. "Oh wow. Thanks again Twilight."

"And again, no problem."

"Ok, so what are we going to do tonight, other than sleep?"

"WERE GONNA PLAY GAMES AND TELL STORIES AND EAT FOOD AND umm… OTHER STUFF!" Pinkie said while bouncing around the room.

"Well, I think that first, I could tell you more about where I'm from and some things about you that you don't even know about." Twilight's eyes grew wide and so did her smile.

"Ooh yes, let's do that."

"Ok, let me just get my sleeping stuff situated." I took the sleeping bag and pillow off the floor where Twilight had neatly stacked them and threw the bag outwards so it was laying flat. Then I put my pillow in the flap of the bag. "Ok, all ready."

"Ok, so what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, I wanted to show you some more of the good stuff from Earth. Then, you can just ask questions and I'll answer them."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I got my laptop from the table I left it on after Vinyl had to take her Turn Tables (Just figured out what they are!) away and brought it over to the girls. I opened it to see that it still had over 75% charge left. "Oh good."

"What."

"I've still got enough charge on my laptop show more than enough stuff to you."

"Well that is good."

I sat down and opened Google Chrome and pulled up Youtube. "The first thing I'm going to show you is the same thing that I used to show you that you were a show in my world." The page loaded and I looked to the left and saw that I had MILLIONS of messages. "HOLEY SHIIIIT!" I screamed.

Everypony jumped at my sudden outburst. "JORDAN! Why such loud coarse language?" Rarity asked.

"LOOK!" I pointed to my subscriber count and it was in the millions. "SO MANY SUBSRCIBERS!" The ponies looked at me confused.

"Well, you said that there were billions of people in your world, so why should you be surprised that you have a few million subscribers, even though that is a huge number." Twilight said.

"That's not it. I'm now number one subscribed on YOUTUBE! Youtube is one of the biggest websites on the internet, if not the biggest!" I clicked on my pm's and each message wanted me to post video's of me in Equestria. That then gave me an idea.

I opened a new tab and loaded up Facebook. And like I suspected, my notifications number was huge. I clicked on 'All requests' and looked for celebrities. I found Notch, the cast/producers of MLP: FIM, Mark Zuckerberg, Tim Tebow, Skrillex, plus more wanting to be my friend. I didn't have the time to go through all of the people who wanted to friend me, so I clicked on 'friend all'.

"What is this and what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"This is a site called Facebook. It's a socializing site where you can friend people and post things that you want others to know. It seems pointless, but it's just fun. What you do is make a profile, customize it, then find people that you know in real life and friend them."

"That seems fun, can we have profiles?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, that would be cool and all, but you would only be limited to the time when your around me and I have my laptop."

"Well I still want one." The other ponies all agreed that they wanted one also.

"Fine. Just tell me what you want in your biography and likes & interests." So the next half hour went by making Facebook pages for all the ponies. After they were all happy with their pages, I went back to my profile and posted a new status. 'Hello everyone. Jordan here telling you all thanks for the friend requests. If you have questions for me, I will be hosting a livestream event on Youtube later tonight with the ponies and you can ask questions then.' I pressed 'post' and waited a few seconds. Comments started shooting out quicker than you could say 'Call 911 now'. Most of the comments were like, 'I'll be sure to be there'.

"I'll tell them all about your facebook pages at the livestream."

"What's a livestream?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, a livestream is a video which is being uploaded to the internet while its being taken. So with the right tools, people can type questions and comments to me and I can answer them almost immediately."

"Oh wow."

"Yea. Let me just check some other things and tell you about those things that I know but you don't know." I checked all my other accounts like on Twitter and my e-mail. Those were all crowded too. After about 20 more minutes of checking and accepting, I was finally done checking everything.

"Ok, you're done now, show us what you know." Twilight said with an even bigger smile on her face than earlier.

"Ok." I went back to Youtube and searched 'OfficialOmnivore'. "When I said that I knew some things that you don't know about yourselves, I was saying that there are things made after you that you don't know were made. But I'm showing you now." I clicked on 'Dragon Greed' and played the song through the speakers. "This song was themed after when Spike went all greedy".

"I can see by the picture."

The song ended and I looked to the ponies for approval. All of them nodded their heads. "There are tons of other songs just like this, because of all of you." Everypony was shocked.

"I never know we had so much influence on others. Well, other planets."

"Yes. You have taught a lot of people in my world to stop hating and fighting and be more understanding and caring. These people are the ones who like your show and you. These people are also classified as 'Bronies', if they are out of the target age group, which is young little girls."

"Well, I'm glad were so much help."

"Me too. Oh hey, let's start the livestream." I went on to all me profiles and posted that the livestream would start in 10 minutes. I then set up my livestream on youtube and started. I saw the comments start flying. Most of them were questions from random people, so I decided to intervene.

"Hello Earth! It is I, Jordan. Streaming to you live from a far off land known as Equestria!"I chuckled to myself. "Hello everyone. Welcome to my Q&A livestream where you can ask me and the ponies questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can. But first, say hello ponies." The ponies each got a turn to look at the camera and say hello. "Alright, let's start ringing in the questions."

I saw that most of the questions were just like how did I get to Equestria and what's it like being there. I answered those fairly easily and quickly, but then, every comment was deleted and then one comment appeared. It was from Obama. He had asked if he can have an interview privately later. "Sure Mr. President." He then let the comments start again. Now the questions were asking what happened. I told them that the president needed me to answer a question for him.

"Who and what's a president?" Twilight asked. "It sounds like an important title."

"Oh right, you don't have democracy here. The president is just like the leader of a country. I could call Princess Celestia a president, but she has the power to do anything she wants while a president just gets to declare war and pass laws. The president also deals with affairs with other countries. The president of the United States is the most powerful person in our world. It's an honor to get to speak to the president privately." All the ponies jaws were dropped again. "What? You've all met Celestia, so why are you all amazed at me seeing the president, even though to speak to the President, you'd need some very good reasons as to why you needed to ."

"Well that's exactly why. Plus out of all the billions of people on your world, you get to speak to him."

"Well, my reasons are very good. One, he asked me to speak with him, and two, I'm on another planet, so I can't see why I wouldn't get to speak to him." This reminded me of a Fanfic I read before being teleported (Extantdread, you know what story I'm talking about). And during all this, I forgot that I was Livestreaming.

"Hey Jordan, aren't you doing your livestream thing?" Rainbow asked.

"OH RIGHT!" I looked back at the comments and everyone who was attending was silent the entire time I was explaining what a president was. "Sorry guys, got a little carried away there. Ok, anything else? I'm sure there is, but I'm going to end this soon. Gotta show the girls some more stuff form our world and go to sleep."

So the questions started again and they wanted to talk to the ponies more, so I left the laptop to them to answer questions while I went to get something to drink. I went into the kitchen and get a small glass and filled it with water. I turned around and saw Spike walking into the kitchen, looking very tired.

"Hey, where'd you go after the party?" I asked.

"Went to bed. I need more sleep than ponies do. And apparently more sleep than ponies do."

"Well then why aren't you up sleeping?"

"I couldn't get comfortable, so I came down to get a glass of warm milk." Spike got his milk and drunk it slowly.

"So I heard you and the others are sleeping over."

"Yea. Right now I'm letting the ponies talk to people on my world."

"What? Ugh, I don't even want to know. I'm going back to bed."

"Alright, good night." And with that, Spike went back up stairs to his bed.

I walked back to the girls and all of them except Fluttershy were yelling at each other. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Umm, one of the people asked who was the best pony, so they all said 'me', not as in me, but they all said the word me. Now they're arguing over who's really better."

"Oh, well, I can fix this easily." I went over to the rest of the girls and intervened. "Hey now, I heard you're arguing over who's better than who. This doesn't seem like you girls at all. Usually you'd all be telling one another that they're the best pony. Well, maybe not you Rainbow, no offence."

"None taken."

"Besides, you're all better than each other at different things. Like you Rarity, you're better at sewing than any other pony, but you're not better at apple bucking than Applejack. Twilight, you're the best at magic, but I haven't seen you throw as good a party as Pinkie Pie. And Rainbow Dash, you're the best flier in Equestria, but you're not the best at soothing animals, like Fluttershy is. So you see, you're all better than each other at different things."

"Wow Jordan, we didn't think of it like that. Thanks for setting us straight." Twilight said. The ponies pulled me in for yet ANOTHER group hug.

'This is getting out of hand.' I thought.

The ponies let me go and I looked back at the comments and noticed that they were all referring to how cute and sweet the hug was.

"Alright everyone, time for me and the ponies to go. I'll host another livestream later and post pictures and videos of my life here in Equestria." I then stopped the stream and turned back to the ponies.

"Ok, I got the questions from my world, what questions do you have, now that you know a bit more about me." Twilights hoof shot in the air like a rocket. "Yes?"

"I was wondering what you were holding when you were in stone. Was that one of the guns you were talking about?"

"Umm, well, yes. But I'd never use it on anypony who didn't do anything wrong. I'd only use it if my life was in danger, like back with the Cockatrice."

"Ok, and another thing, how did you see Rainbow following you after you were turned to stone?"

"Ah, here we go. This may confuse you, but it will give me an excuse to explain another thing about human nature to you. The answer you are looking for comes with this story. After I was imprisoned in the stone, I felt cold and lifeless, and my soul had left my body. It went to another realm I suppose, the realm in which people go to when they are on the brink of death. There, I met God. He told me that I wasn't sent to heaven yet because I still had the chance to live. You trying to save me was my chance to live. So God summoned a window for me to watch you all save me. I talked with God and watched you save me, then, when you did save me, my soul reentered my body and then you know the rest."

"Interesting, but who's God?"

"God is the creator of everything in my religion. He created life, planets, and the universe, or universes I guess."

"Two more things, one, where and what is heaven and two, what is a religion?"

"Heaven is the place where all good souls go to after they die. It's a place of absolute perfectness. You get anything you want whenever you want. And a religion is kind of hard to explain. My religion is called Christianity. It's the most widely known and believed in religion on my world. We believe that God created everything and his son is Jesus. Jesus was sent down from heaven to Earth to spread the beliefs of Christianity. Jesus then was prosecuted and killed. Because of that, he chose to go to Hell, the place where all bad souls go. It's a place of fire and lava where the bad souls spend eternity suffering. But after 3 days of being in Hell, Jesus rose back up to heaven. By taking this sacrifice, he made it so that every Christian person would go to heaven."

"That was very generous of him." Rarity said (pun intended)

"Yes. I see that what he did was very good also, but I also think that if he didn't make sure that we would all go to heaven, then people would try harder to be nice."

"That makes sense. So, that's everything that I wanted to know." Twilight said.

"OOH! HOW ABOUT WE TELL SCARY STORIES NOW!" Pinkie yelled.

"Fine." The rest of the ponies agreed and we set up our sleeping stuff in a circle around a lantern. The ponies all took turns telling stories that were a little scary, but not too scary.

"Hey, how come your not so freaked out at these stories?" Rainbow said, looking over at me.

"Well, I heard stories much scarier than these."

"Tell us them then."

"Ok, I don't really remember this one I'm going to tell you, so I'm going to use my phone, where it's typed down. Also, the story will probably scar you for life."

"Ok ok, just find the story and tell us."

After the few minutes of turning on my phone and searching for the story, I finally got the one I wanted. CUPCAKES.

"Ok, this story involves you and Pinkie Rainbow." I then proceeded with the story and when it finally got the dissecting part, every pony's jaws dropped. I continued with the story and after every few paragraphs, I looked back up to see their expressions. When I finished the story, I looked up to see Twilight and Rarity were hiding under a blanket, Applejack was just sitting there, eyes and mouth open, Fluttershy had disappeared off to who knows where, and Rainbow was keeping a lot of distance away from Pinkie, who had the same expression as Applejack.

"So, I can see I got my point across."

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!"Rarity yelled, shooting up from the blanket in rage.

"Hey, I told you that it was horrible and scarring."

"But that just got, umm, I don't know, but it was a bit much!"

"You wanted a scary story, I gave you one."

It took a few moments for everypony to get their nerves back.

"You'd never really do that, would you Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh of course I wouldn't." Pinkie replied, giving Rainbow a hug. I braced myself for another group hug, but it never came. Too much hugging for one day.

"Hey, not all stories about you girls are bad like that. Most stories are good. Just the few messed up people out there who just like making horrible things. Those stories are Fanfics, and like I just said, most Fanfics about you aren't bad. So don't think that people also think bad about you." I decided not to tell them about haters and trolls. It would just upset them more.

"That's good to know. Well, I think we've had enough for one night. Let's get some sleep." Twilight said, shakily coming out from her blanket.

Everypony was now present and back to normal, so we all got in our sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

**HOLY SHIIIT! 4k+ freaking words baby! And 3k+ views! Thanks so much everyone. I'll try for the another chapter later today, but it will probably be tomorrow.**

**-RDSC1**


	11. Starting Back Up!

**Hello again everyone. Didn't expect to see me again did ya? Well, maybe you did, but anyways, sorry about not writing in...umm...i don't know how long. Lol. I guess I just lost the urge to write and got distracted with friends, Minecraft, Balloon Party, and airsoft. But those weren't the only reasons I couldn't write, my brother gets on the computer a lot to write his stories, and I had to write an essay for my english class that had to be a minimum of 10 pages long. But i'm gonna try and get back to it and get chapters out again. Ok, lets see if I can still write a good story...**

**-RDSC1**

The ponies and I awoke to the sound of a very loud "CALL 911 NOW!" and I looked down to my phone. It was the president. I also noticed the time, 3:00am.

"Umm, I'll be right back. Gotta take this."

Everypony mumbled and set their heads back down non their pillows. I went outside and picked up. "Hello Mr. president."

"Hello Jordan. It is to my understanding that you are in another world."

"You are correct."

"And now I must ask, how?"

"Well, I don't really know, but can we move this meeting a few hours later. It's the middle of the night."

"Alright. I understand. I have nothing going on tomorrow so just call me anytime."

"Will do sir."

"And drop the formality, were not in public you know."

"Well, It's my belief that the government is listening in on us."

"Oh, I'll look into that. Alright then, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." And just as Obama hung up, I heard Spike running down the stairs yelling something. I opened the door to come back in and this is what I heard.

"TWILIGHT! Princess Celestia wants you, your friends, and Jordan to come to the castle tomorrow! She says that she wants to see Jordan and learn more about his world."

"Spike, why couldn't this wait till morning?" Twilight said, clearly annoyed. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well, the Princess said that she would have the carriage ready to pick us up at 8 in the morning, so I thought I'd wake you all up in time to get ready." Spike said, bowing his head down in shame.

"Hey, don't feel bad about yourself sugercube. All ya was doin was bein considerate." Applejack said, trying to cheer up Spike.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I'm going back to sleep while you get ready."

"Ok, see you whenever we get back." I said. This startled the ponies and Spike.

"When did you get here?" Twilight said, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, about 3 minutes ago."

"So you heard the whole conversation?"

"Eeyup." I said, in my best Big Mac voice. This made the ponies and Spike laugh.

"Alright then, see you all later." Spike said, heading back up to bed.

"Say, Jordan, who was that on your phone?" Rarity asked, pointing at my phone with her hoof.

"Oh, nobody special, just the president of the United States." I said, grinning widely.

"I know that he's very important in your world, but what could have made him wake you up in the middle of the night?" She asked, completely forgetting about the situation as a whole.

"Well, I am the first human to ever make contact with other life forms in the universe, or multiverse, and I think that would be a big enough reason for the president to get my attention. And as I just heard, it's also big enough to get the attention of the princess."

"Oh, right."

"Right, so, I have everything I need to go, but i'm assuming..."

"OH NO YOUR NOT READY!" Rarity yelled. This startled me a lot, seeing as I did nothing wrong, and I was really ready to go, but she was yelling at me. "You are in need of a make-over!" She said this bouncing up and down, with a large grin on her face. I blushed to this.

"Wha-what? I am perfectly fine the way I look now!" I said.

"Oh nonsense, look at your hair, it's a complete mess!"

"It's usually like that..."

"Do other humans make fun of you for that?" Rarity asked, missing another detail that not too hidden in the context of her statement. (Boy, I am hating on Rarity right now, aren't I? I'll make up for it later, don't worry Rarity fans) But Twilight seemed to notice the detail.

"RARITY! Why would you ask such an offensive question?"

"Oh, I didn't mean too, I was just-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"It's no big deal, I usually asked those type of questions back in my world, so I guess a little taste of my own medicine. But no, i'm not made fun of at all."

"Well thats nice to hear. But back to the situation at hand, you need a MAKE-OVER!" She pulled out a few perfumes from her bag that she brought to the party, because you know, girls give each other make-overs at sleep-overs.

"I DO NOT!" And in the middle of that sentence, Rarity started to chase me, so I ran. But I didn't get far, due to Twilight using her magic to hold me in place.

"Oh come on Jordan, how bad can it be? Plus Rarity is the best stylist I know, so i'm sure she can make your hair more, um... organized than it is now." Twilight said to me, trying to convince me to get my hair done.

"Does my hair really look that bad?" Everypony nodded their head. "Ugh fine, do as you wish Rarity." At this, I think I heard her squeak out of excitement.

"Oh this is going to be absolutely FABULOUS Jordan. Maybe I should, oh no not that, maybe..." She started to ramble on about how she should style my vary messy hair. I noticed every other pony get up and go back to their homes, to get ready for the princess. Well, everypony except for Rarity and Twilight. But Twilight did also go up to her room, so that just left me and Rarity.

"Oh Jordan, I just don't know how to do this, I've never dealed with such a small area of hair before (Gigidy), how do other humans, style their hair?"

"I don't know much about hair styling, so i'll just show you." I pulled out my phone and googled "Hair styles for young men". I opened up the tab for google images. "There, just use the tip of your hoof to move the pictures side to side and choose what you think would be best. And if you don't mind, I wanna get some more sleep before we go."

"Go right ahead darling." And with that, I pulled out my earbuds, put them in my ears, and shuffled all my songs. I drifted off to sleep listening to Time is Running out, by Omnipony.

**Small chapter guys to try to kickstart my writing urge. I can already feeling it coming back. I've really wanted to get back to this, but just had other obligations that I made, and I had to fulfill those before I started this back up. But anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. But here's some more good new, spring bread is coming up, so I will have a lot of time to write, so yeah, see you next chapter!**

**-RDSC1**


	12. Sorry for Small Chapter, again

**Hello everypony. Lol. Sorry about not having the chapter done a few days ago. I just dont know why I cant get to writing, but i've narrowed it down to Minecraft being to addictive, but I WILL get more chapters out. Btw, I write this authors note before I write the chapter, and I write the second authors note after the chapter is done. So, i'll start writing now...**

**-RDSC1**

"Jordan, oh Jordan. It's time to go!"

I woke up to Rarity shaking me a little, telling me that it was time to go. I rubbed my eyes and took my earbuds out. The rest of the ponies had saddlebags on, waiting next to the door.

"Come on Jordan, were goig to be late for the princess". Twilight said. "Oh, and your hair looks very nice." I then remembered that Rarity had done my hair up.

"Alright, but can somepony bring a mirror for the trip?"

"Sure thing dear." Rarity said, putting a mirror into her bag.

I got up, put my stuff into my backpack, and joined the ponies at the door. I felt my hair and it felt really smooth. I also felt a slight curve up on it near my forehead, which led me to think that she had spiked up the front of my hair. I then shook my head and it stayed put, so thats good. We then got on the carriage that was waiting for us outside.

The two pegasi ponies that were carrying the carriage started walking, then running. I started to get uncomfortable about this, (Ya know, because I was going to be flying in an open carriage, by ponies) I clung to the back of the carriage with my hands.

"Whats wrong Jordan?" Twilight asked, looking at me. She was to my left, along with Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie. To my right was Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack, in that order.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm going to be flying in an open carriage. In my world, flight had to be attained by stabilizing wings, that couldn't flap." By now, my body was stiff and I was holding very tightly to the carriage. My voice was very shaky also.

"How could you fly with wings that couldn't flap?" Rainbow asked, looking past Twilight at me.

" Well, the Wright brothers figured out a way to manipulate air in such a way that the air particles hit the front of the wing, and the wing is curved a bit so the air goes under the wing. Then, after pickin up speed, theres enough air hitting the underside of the wing that the air is forcing the wing up, including anything attached to the wing, like in my world, a tube that can hold a lot of people. Twilight, are you writing this down?"

"Oh yes. This is a very interesting concept your explaining."

"Yea, interesting, anyways, stop being such a baby Jordan." Rainbow said, returning to her original position.

"Um, yea." My grip tightened even more as I felt the carriage lift off the ground. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I waited a few moments and opened one eye. We were ascending at a VERY steep slope. I closed the eye quickly and tried to wait it out. A few moments passed and I felt the carriage level out. I opened the eye again and saw the we were flying, and it was very stable.

"So, how long does it usually take to get to Canterlot?" I asked, still a bit shaky. At least my teeth weren't clenched anymore and my grip on the carriage had loosened.

"About and hour on a good day, and todays gorgeous." Twilight said. I looked around and for the first time in my time in Equestria, I saw Cloudsdale. It looked amazing, but I then thought of "that fanfic" (I think you know, but from the last time I mentioned a gorey fanfic, I got some pretty angry reviews, so i'll just leave it at that). I quickly shook that idea out of my head, remembering that this is canon. Or is it? I waited a minute thinking about anything that could have made me believe that this was not canon Equestria, but it all seemed normal.

"Jordan, it looks like somethings bothering you. Whats wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Well, again, i'm in an open... she interupted me (I didn't want her to hear about another bad fanfic)

"Oh, Jordan, I know it's not that." She said, rolling her eyes in a playfull manner.

"Well, I'm just wondering what I'm going to do in front of the princess. Ive never been in front of royalty before. Well, except for that time that I met Peyton Mannin outside a Cinema Grill in my world, but I wouldn't consider him royalty. He's just a famous person in our world."

"Who's Peyton Manning, and what's a Cinema Grill?"

"Well, like I said, Peyton Manning is a famous person in our world, but he's famous for being a great Football player (Didn't want to mention quarterback, cause they would ask what that is too). By the way, fooball is a sport in my world. And a Cinema Grill is a restaurant."

"Oh, well, how did it go with Peyton?"

"It went o.k., but he was entering the resaurant and I was leaving, so the meeting was very brief. I'm now going to be in front of the leaders, not just celebrities, but the highest power and famousness in your world, for not just a brief amount of time, but probably a long time."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Rarity said, looking past Fluttershy to me. "The princess is a very kind pony."

"I know, it's just a weird feeling." Throughout our conversation, I noticed that 10 minutes had already gone by. I also remembered that I had my hair done up last night.

"Oh, Rarity, can you give me that mirror?" She levitated the mirror over to me and I grabbed it. She released her magic right as I grabbed the handle. I put the mirror in front of my face and I saw the piece of art that Rarity had created with my hair. She had dyed my hair black and like I suspected, she had spiked up the front of my hair.

"Oh wow. This is really nice." I kept admiring how slick it was.

"Well, this isn't my best work. For that, you'll need to come with me and Fluttershy to the salon. There I can do much more fabulous things." Rarity said.

"Um, I guess." I said. I put the mirror down on the floor. By now, we were 20 minutes into the ride. "Hey, guys, If you don't mind, I'm going to think about how this might play out." Everypony except for Twilight looked at me weirdly.

"Oh that's just fine Jordan. Well leave you to your thoughts." And that was that. I closed my eyes an thought about how this would play out. (of course) I figured that the princess would obviously ask me questions about my world, and welcome me to their society. But thats when I remembered something. I still had to call Obama. And then I got an idea. I grinned as I had came up with this nice plan. (You'll see what the plan is later, when we get to the castle and meet the princess)

I laid back for the rest of the ride, listening to the wind blowing next to my ears. It seems as if the ponies were doing the same thing, seeing as they werent talking to each other.

**Again, I'm so sorry about not having a long chapter. I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. I wouldn't really even call this a chapter, maybe just an event. But the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Next chapter will include the princess, and a few more events... Anyways, sorry again. Please forgive me. Lol.**

**-RDSC1**


	13. Canterlot Castle

**Again, sorry for the small chapter last time. Just wanted to get a chapter thingy out to you guys. But this chapter will be longer, hopefully 2-3k+ words. Also, my friend Glooperdootle wanted a shout-out, so here ya are. He kinda got me writing again with the constant asking me how my story was going. So yea, time to write.**

We could now see Canterlot from the carriage. Thats also when I started getting butterfly's in my stomach. Even though I had played the situation out in my head, I was still nervous. I guess actions speak louder than words (or thoughts). I also noticed that the carriage wasn't flying towards Canterlot directly, but flying straight for the castle. The princess must have some special airport thing on the casle. (Like in Skyrim, the place behind the castle in Whiterun where you catch the dragon).

After 5 more minutes of flying, the carriage touched down on the platform. The ponies and I got out of the carriage and were met by two guards.

The guard on the left spoke first. "The princesses are a bit busy right now, so you'll have to wait a few minutes until they are able to greet you. Please follow me to the lobby, where you will wait for the princesses." And so we did.

The castle was huge. We took many twists and turns, but after about 2 minutes, we arrived in the lobby. I was now sweating heavily.

"Hey, um, can you get me a rag or towel?" I asked the left guard.

"Sure thing." He quickly ran off to fetch the towel.

"What do you need a towel fo- oh." Rarity said. She stopped talking when she turned to me and saw theh sweat pouring down my face.

The guard returned very quickly. I guess there must have been a bathroom near here.

"Here you are sir."

"Thanks." I rubbed the towel all over face, but trying to avoid letting it mess up my hair. I also put it under my shirt and wiped my pits and chest.

"Hey, another thing, how long should it be before the princesses get here?"

"About 15 minutes sir."

"Ok, then, this gives me some more time to-" I was cut off by a thought I had. I should have done this before. I opened my backpack and took out my laptop. The ponies all watched me intentively. I sat down cross legged and set my laptop in, well, my lap. I started it up and turned on my webcam.

"Hello everyone back on Earth. I just wanted to give you guys a little update on my life here in Equestria. It's going fine and I've already had some pretty weird experiences. But I will tell you all later. Why? Because right now, I am waiting for the princesses! You may have noticed the background to be different, and that is a wall of the castle. I just wanted to update with you all, because this is really big news. So, I'll update again after meeting the princesses. See ya!" With that, I stopped recording and uploaded it to Youtube.

"Another video?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup. Hey, I also should call my parents, let them know I'm still ok." The ponies agreed and and let me walk off to the side. I opened my phone and called my mom.

"Jordan!"

"Hey mom. Just calling to let you know I'm still ok."

"Well, thats nice of you. Is that it?"

"Well, yea. Except I wanted to tell you that I would think it'd be a good idea for you to get your updates from my videos that I post. Ya know, so theres just a little less work for me."

"Sure thing honey." She hung up and I pocketed my phone. I turned around and came face to face with Princess Celestia. I panicked and quickly dropped to one knee and dropped my head.

'Oh crap! I am so dead! How could I-' My thought process was cut off by Celestia talking.

"Hello Jordan. You may rise." And I did so. I rose back to my feet and I was now able to get a good look at the sun princess. She appeared to be taller than me, with her large mane and horn. "I see that I caught you by suprise." She said, giggling mildly. "I am Princess Celestia, but you already know that, don't you?" I nodded my head, still surprised from earlier. "It seems like you already know very much about us. But we don't know about you. But thankfully, Twilight wrote down everything you explained earlier, so we've already got a bit of your information. And that is also the reason I brought you here. To learn more about you and your race."

Now it was my turn to speak. "Yea, about that, because you said that you were going to learn about my race in the letter you sent, I got ahold of the most powerful person in my world, and I was thinking that you and him could exchange the information. Because he probably know more and can tell you more about my race."

"Very well then."

"Alright. Let me just call him." I pulled out my phone and searched for the presidents number through my recent calls list. The princess watch very closely. I then found the number and called.

"Hello, this is the white house. How may I help you?" I heard a feminine voice say. Must be a receptionist.

"Uh, hi. This is Jordan, calling the president back."

"Oh. I'll transfer you over." I heard a beep.

"Hello again Jordan." Obama said.

"Hello. Hey Barack, guess what." I snickered to myself.

"Alright, what?"

"I have Princess Celestia and Princess Luna here and I would like you to meet them. By the way, they are the rulers of this world, so I thought it would be nice for you and them to have a chat." I quickly put the call on 'Speaker'.

"Hello?" Obama said.

"Hello. I am Princess Celestia."

"And I am Luna."

Princess Celestia got close to the mic of the phone. "It is to my understanding that you are the most powerful human on Earth, is that correct?"

"Politically, but not physically." Obama said. I heard him laugh to himself now.

"Alright, and I am also aware that you have an extensive knowledge of the human race."

"I do know quite a bit."

"Alright then, Jordan, do you mind if I borrow this for a while? I'd like to speak to Obama in private."

"Sure thing." I said. And with that, Celestia used her magic to take my phone and walk up the stairs to who knows where. This left me, the elements, and Luna.

"Hello Jordan, sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"It's alright. My introduction wasn't so smooth either." Luna and I shared a small laugh.

"Anyways, If you don't mind, i'd like to give you a tour of the castle, if you dont already know it."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer, considering that I do not know my way around the castle."

"Alright then." Luna took me up the stairs and showed me to various parts of the castle like where the throne room is and the kitchen. All while the other ponies followed closely behing us. Me and Luna both shared conversation about each others lives. Luna seemed to be more interested in my personal life than the history of the humans. I told her about how I grew up. How I was never the popular one in school and that I recently came across their show. I also told her how most people in my world liked her more than Celestia. She seemed very flattered by this.

She then told me about her life. I told her that she didn't have to retell her story about Nightmare Moon, thinking that it would be too scaring for her. She was thankfull for that, and told me everything else. Like how she had reclaimed her 'nice' status after Nightmare Night.

"And this is the guest wing of the castle, where you'll be staying tonight."

"Wait, were staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, you wouldn't want to ride back to Ponyville this late, would you?"

I looked down to my watch. My $3k watch by the way. It read 9:26. "I guess."

We had dropped each of the other ponies off at their respective rooms. There was only one more room at the end of the hallway. The door looked like it was made for a human. Luna and I walked down to the door. "And this is where you'll be staying." Luna said. She used her magic to open the door.

The room was decked out with a king sized bed with a chandelier hanging in the center of the room. The ceiling was also very high. There was a table on the other side of the room. There was also a bathroom with a large bathtub and a showerhead.

"Wow. This is the biggest bedroom ive ever seen."

Just then, Luna's horn glowed for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Celestia wished for you and I to meet her in the throne room emidiately." She turned around and walked out the door. I then dropped my backpack on the bed and ran to catch up with her.

The walk to the throne room was mostly silent, except for a few guards's hoofsteps when they were near. We arrived in the throne room shortly and met with a very disturbed Celestia.

"Jordan, me and Obama are done with out talk, so heres your phone back." She levitated the phone back to me. "Theres just a few things that I need to be sure of."

"Alright." I was a bit uneasy, knowing that she and Obama had discussed the most dreaded of conversations to a peaceful race. War.

"Obama had told me that your race is very notorious for having great wars. I want you to be aware that we are a peaceful race and that we do not wish to partake in any of your war ideas." She said sternly.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Princess. I think that real war is stupid. That killing off other people is not how situations should be dealt with." I could tell that she didn't belive me fully.

"Alright then. On another topic, he told me that you are omnivores. I know it's one thing to kill something, but it's another thing to eat it. I demand that you are residing in Equestria, you shall not take part in any carnivorous activities. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I have no intention of disrupting your peaceful way of life."

"Ok. As long as you abide to these guidelines, you will be welcome to stay here in Equestria."

I took a step back with one foot and bowed my upper body. My left left arm going outward and my right arm putting my hand on my chest. "Your wish is my command." I looked back up at Celestia and smiled.

The princess brought her hoof up to her mouth to hide her smile. "Alright then. You are released."

I stood back up and turned to leave. I left the throne room with Luna. I still needed some help navigating the castle. She took me back to my room and told me to be up at 9:00 and in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Goodnight Jordan" Luna said, leaving the room. As soon as she left, I let out a big sigh. Things went better than I had expected with those touchy topics.

I went to my backpack and opened up my backpack. I took the laptop out and opened it and started up my webcam.

"Hey there again Earth. It's 9:40pm here and I said I would update after I met the princesses, so here I am. The meeting went well. I got a tour of the castle and had a nice talk with Luna. And that's about it. I am now staying in the castle for the night and the room is amazing. Biggest bedroom ive ever seen. I'll try to get some live footage of the ponies later, but not tonight. I'm going to bed now. See you all next video." And with that, I turned off recording and uploaded to Youtube.

I then went to the bathroom and took a nice long bath. I had no extra clothes, so I decided to wet the clothes I took off and let them dry outside on the balcony that was included with the room, which left me in only my underwear. That's usually what I slept in anyways, so I was fine with it. I then got into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Alright! Got over 2k words. Thats good for not updating in a while, right? No, thats not good. I am again sorry for not updating when I said I would, but here you go. I will probably have another chapter done by tuesday. And I mean it this time. I am going on a 4 hour drive and I'll be able to whip out a chapter then. I got this chapter done in 3 hours going to the place. So I'll hopefully get that chapter up and you'll get your entertainment. See ya!**

**-RDSC1**


	14. Royal Breakfast

**I told you all that I would try to get this chapter out by tuesday, so here it is. Oh, and i've decided to call the short chapters "Transition Chapters". Because they usually highlight a small event that leads up to a bigger event. Like the carriage ride. And I guess you could call this a Transition Chapter, but it kinda is on the line. I'm considering it one though. Also, if you would like to see anything happen in the story, pm me cause I can maybe incorporate your ideas into this. This kinda sounds like a plea for ideas, but don't worry. I have a lot of ideas right now. I just want to have my readers have a part in my story. Alright, writing time.**

I heard something buzzing. My phone. I drearily opened my eyes and reached over to the bedside table. I picked up my phone and pulled on the answer tab. "Hello?"

"Hey there sweety"

"Ugh, mom. You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that I can't help it with you being gone like this."

"Eh, it's fine."

"Anyway, I called to ask you about your meeting with the princesses. Did it go well?"

"Mom, I thought we agreed that you would get most of your information from the videos I upload to Youtube."

"I know. It's just that this seemed kinda important."

"Alright, but from now on, i'll call you if something is important enough. And I need to get going. I'm having breakfast with them at 9 this morning, and it's 8:30 now."

"Alright, bye." And with that, she hung up. I could tell that she was a bit hurt by what I said. But she does need to understand what I mean better. But that was beside the point. I needed to get ready for breakfast.

I first got my clothes off the railing from outside. Luckily, the suns been out long enough for my clothes to heat up from the cold night air. I put them on and went to comb and gel my hair. I entered the restroom and looked in the mirror to see that the hairdoo that Rarity had fixed up for me was still in place. 'I guess she used some magic gel or something', I thought to myself. I was now ready for breakfast.

I left my room and tried to remember which way the dining room was. It took several turns and dead ends until I finally reached the dining room. I entered and I saw that all the ponies, including the princesses, were already ready. I looked at my watch and it read 8:59.

"Cutting it a bit short, are we?" Princess Celestia said.

"Heh, yea." I looked at the long table and noticed that the only open seat was next to Celestia.

"Well, come sit down." The princess motioned for me to come over. I could see that she still didn't trust me.

I walked over and sat down in the chair, which Celestia pulled out from under the table with her magic. To my right was Celestia, across from me was Luna, and to my right was Fluttershy.

The table was laid out with plenty of food. Very vegetable based. The other ponies had already filled up their plates. I reached out and picked up a few carrots and some cellery. Actually, it was more than a few. My plate was practically filled with carrots and cellery. 60% carrots, 30% cellery, and 10% empty space (lol). The ponies looked at me curiously.

"Um, Jordan, why is there so much food on your plate?" Twilight asked, having to look around Fluttershy to see.

"Well, I haven't eaten in quite a while. So i'm quite hungry."

"I know that you havent eaten in over a day, but that's still an absurd amount of food."

"You don't know this, but I can eat a lot. I mean, ive eaten over a pund and a half of food before."

"Really?" Rainbow said from the other side of the table. "Prove it." She told me. With her eyes squinted and a grin on her face.

I too got a grin on my face. "Alright then. Get me a pound and a half of food and i'll show you."

Just then, a scale came floating over to the table.

"Here you go Jordan." Luna said with a smile. She seemed pretty excited for this also. Celestia seemed to enjoy it too.

I put a pound and a half of carrots on the scale and grabbed another plate. I put them on and started eating. The other ponies watched in awe as I quickly downed half the plate. The rest of the plate was no sweat either. I was done in less than 10 minutes.

"Wow. You weren't kidding." Rainbow said.

"Yea, but now i'm full. Thanks a lot." the ponies all laughed at this.

"Well, I guess that wraps up breakfast. My business with Jordan is done, so you may leave as you please." Celestia said as she and Luna got up from their seats. The mane 6 and I thanked the princesses for breakfast and left the dining room and made our way back to the guest wing. We all decided on the way to meet in the lobby in a half hour to leave.

I grabbed my backpack and put my laptop and earbuds in it. I then took out my phone and started recording.

"Hello everyone. Jordan again. I just had breakfast with the princesses and the mane 6. Now, i'm going to try and get you guys some footage of the ponies. Because I know you all want it. Lol. Ok, lets go." I put my backpack on and exited the room.

I walked down the hallway, past 4 of the doors, when behind me, I heard a door open. I turned around, pointing the camera in the direction of the door. Twilight walked out and noticed me standing there.

"Hey there Jordan! What'cha doing with your phone out?"

"Oh, just taking another video. People on my world love constant entertainment. And I promised them that I would get more footage of you guys, um, girls."

"Well thats nice." She came up to the camera and put her face up to the lens. "Hello humans!" And with that, she happily trotted off. I scratched my head, confused, but shrugged it off.

"Hey! Wait up!" She slowed down her pace and I ran to catch up with her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, not really anything. Just wanted to walk with you."

"Alright."

And then we walked. I started feeling uneasy inside. My shy habits were kicking in again. I've been so good about fighting them. Up until now. I knew I should have stayed behind and just walked to the lobby, but that wouldn't be the polite thing to do, would it?

Luckily, the lobby wasn't too far from the guest wing, and we arrived very shortly. The other ponies were waiting for us.

"Alrighty then, lets get on to it." Applejack said, turning for the giant front doors.

"Not so fast." The ponies and I turned around to see a royal guard running towards us. "Princess Celestia told me to inform you all that there are no available carriages at the moment. There will be no carriages available until tomorrow morning."

"Thanks you sir. Tell the princess that we now know of the situation." Twilight told him.

"Will do ."

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked, flying above us.

"I say we go see Canterlot for the rest of the day. It looks like such an amazing city in the show." I said.

"Ooh. What a splendid idea!" Rarity said.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to Canterlot for the rest of the day, then meet back in the lobby in the morning."

The seven of us then left the castle. And not too long after leaving the castle walls, a bag full of bits and a note popped up in front of me. I opened the letter.

_Dear Jordan,_

_I heard that you and the elements are going to Canterlot for the afternoon. Just thought these may come in handy._

_-Princess Luna_

'Well that was awfully nice.' I thought to myself.

**I guess you could call this a cliffhanger, but not really. Lol. Well, next chapter will be longer. And thats all I really have to say after this chapter. Lol again. Ok, c ya!**

**-RDSC1**


	15. Equestrian Tech Facility

**Hello everypony. I really just don't know why I don't feel like writing. Maybe I shouldn't have started this at all... But I did start it, so I intend to finish it. But you know what, I'm feeling it right now. Like I want to write. Ok, time for the story.**

**-RDSC1**

The rest of the ponies and I had decided that we would all go see the different parts of Canterlot on our own until noon. Then we would meet up at the caste entrance and find a place for lunch. We had already ruled out the castle for that because we didn't want to interrupt the princesses work. I decided that that would be the time I would hitch along on one of the ponies' adventures.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt the still untouched bag of bits. The rest of the ponies all knew where they were going. Twilight would go see her brother, Rarity would go search for the hottest fashion stores, Applejack would go set up a stand somewhere and sell some of her apple products that the Luna so graciously teleported here. Rainbow Dash is going to try and see the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie was going to look for party supplies. And Fluttershy was going to search for some veterinary clinics where she could help out.

As for me, I didn't know where to go. Twilight had given me a brochure and a map of Canterlot, so it seemed like a smart idea to use those.

I pulled out the brochure and read about the best spots in Canterlot. There was the Wonderbolts training facility, the castle (of course), a number of restaurants, and a large amount of clothing stores. But one thing caught my eye. The Equestrian Science, Magic, and Tech facility. I remembered that the Celestia had told her scientists to start working on a way home for me. So I took out the map and plotted the way to the building.

It took several minutes and many stares (and explaining), but I finally got to the facility where two guards stood on either side of the entrance. Just like the british guards. I knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I went in front of the guard on the left and waved in front of him. No movement. I acted like I was going to punch him. I stopped my fist about a centimeter from his face. Still nothing. I then reached my hand over to his snout and started tickling him. I got him now. He started giggling, then he fell on the floor lauging. The other guard couldn't help but notice, and he soon was laughing.

I helped the guard get up and told him that I was sorry for disturbing him on the job. And that there were these guards that did the same thing on my planet. So I couldn'd pass up on trying to mess them up. They said that it was ok and that I could go right on through.

I opened the doors and entered what I assumed was the lobby. It was a white room with a row of chairs in the middle. Across the room was a white desk with a white pony with a black mane and tail behind it.

"Um, hello?" She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Hey."

"Oh. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I'm here to check on how the research is going for my return home."

"Oh. Your'e the human the princess told me about. If you'll follow me, I'll take you back to the test observation room." She left the desk and used a pin code to open up a door on the right side of the room. I followed her through and walked down a long corridor with many doors on each side.

Until now, I had seen no real technology in Equestria. Well, besides the tech that's shown on the show. Pin-code doors? Seems legit for ponies. Then again, the princess would have told me that I couldn't get home if they didn't have the right technology.

After we passed a few doors, she led me into a room that was, well, all white. But there were computers in this room. On the screens were multiple graphs with statistics fo all kinds. I didn't stop to look at them though. I was more interested in what the ponies were doing in the room below us. I could see them through a large glass window on one side if the room. There was a giant round sphere that was hollow in the middle of the room. There were many large wires branching off from the machine.

"That's a machine that was built not too long ago. It's purpose is to enhance a unicorn's magic. We'll be using it to make a teleportation spell strong enough to transport a being far enough as you describe it to be." She explained to me as I watched the group of ponies plug in more statistics into computers. "Although, were still not ready to send you home yet because we don't know the coordinates of the distination."

"So how long should I expect to wait until you find my planet and can send me home?"

"Well, we don't know. We may never find your planet. But we will keep searching. And if we do find it, we'll let you know."

"Alright. That's all I really came here for. I guess I'll go now."

"Ok then. Have a nice day."

I left the observation room and went back down the white hallway. Entered and exited the lobby, and started down the street again. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It read 12:15. I remembered that I needed to be back at the castle at 12:30 to meet back up with the mane 6. So I ran.

After a few minutes of running, the other ponies came into view. But I also noticed 2 other ponies with them. I ran up to them and got a closer view. As I got closer, I recognized them as Shining Armor and Cadence. They looked at me with concerned expressions. I quickly dropped to one knee.

"Well, thanks. But that's not necessary Jordan." Cadence told me.

I stood up and faced the ponies.

"It's an honor to meet you princess. And you too mr. Armor."

"Oh the pleasure is ours. We haven't ever met anything as sentient as you."

Just then, Twilight butted in. "Ok then. Now that you three are aquainted for, there a lot of great restaurants here in Canterlot. And i'm absolutely famished.

"I know the perfect place." Shining Armor said. "It's just down the street." He started walking and the rest of us followed behind.

As we were walking down the street, I felt a rumbling in the ground below us. The other's must have felt it too, because they stopped walking. And at that moment, I heard an explosion from behind us. I turned around and saw a giant fireball rising from where I knew the Equestrian Science, Magic, and Tech facility was. I also saw about a hundred royal guards fly towards me. That was the last thing I saw before I was knocked unconscious.

**Ok, this is a cliffhanger. And yes, im not dead. And I havent abandoned the story. I just didn't have any idea of where to go with it. I know I said I did have ideas, but I didn't. But now I truly do. And this was genious. So, I will be writing again. See ya next time.**

**-RDSC1**


	16. The Decision

**Hello everypony. This is where the story gets really interesting.**

I woke up in a dark, and fairly stinky, cell. My head was pounding and I could barely move. There were also shackles holding my arms together and my legs together. I could really only move my head. So I looked around and noticed that one wall of the cell was full of steel bars. On the opposite side of the room was a small grated window. The only light that was entering the cell was from the window.

I heard hoofsteps coming down the hallway. Along with a dim light. The light got closer and when the pony appeared in front of the gate, all I could see was the silhouette of a large stallion. I could tell that he was a unicorn because he was levitating a candle with magic.

The strange unicorn levitated a key into the lock and opened the gate.

"The princess demands to see you." I recognized the voice, but couldn't tell who it was. Either way, he was very stern.

So I tried getting up. It was excruciating, but I got up. I slowly moved out of the cell. He turned around and led me to a set of stairs leading up. At the top was a trap-door that opened up. As we got to the top, he opened the door and pulled me up and out. We were in the castle.

After a few minutes of slowly walking, we made it to 2 large doors. He opened the doors and pushed me on the ground. I looked up to see Princess Celestia towering above me, her eyes in a glare.

She started walking in a circle around. "Jordan. Do you realize what you have just done?"

"What have I done?" I asked her. Looking over my shoulder at her.

"Oh, so you don't seem to remember? Well, let me refresh your memory. You blew up the tech facility!" And with that last line, she used her magic to throw me against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I curled up in pain.

"You just destroyed years, no, centuries of some of the most advanced equestrian technology! And whats even worse, is that you took innocent ponies lives along with it!" She walked over to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. She pressed down hard, only increasing the levels of pain I was feeling.

I managed to get a few words out. "I don't remember...doing anything...like that."

"CAN IT TERRORIST!" Celestia shouted as she pushed her hoof even harder into my shoulder. "I still don't know what I'm going to do to you, but know that the consequences will be dire." She picked her hoof up off me and turned away. "Armor, bring him back to his cell."

The masked pony who I now knew was Shining Armor came over to me and forcefully pulled me to my feet with his magic. He led me back down the halls of the castle and down to my assigned cell. And I was once again alone.

…...

I spent hours in the cell. During that time, I had regained most of my mobility. I also had some real time to take in what had happened.

During my reflection period, I was interrupted by more hoofsteps coming down the hall. The same pony in black came to my cell and opened the door.

"You know, you don't have to keep wearing that robe and mask anymore. I know who you are Shining Armor."

"I know that. But the princess likes to set the mood right, so she makes whoever gets prisoners have to wear this robe."

I got up and walked out of the cell as best I could with the shackles. He walked me up the same stairs and out the same trap-door. We started walking through the halls.

'I knew I couldn't get punished for this. I knew that I didn't do it. But all the evidence so far points to me destroying it. If I don't do something soon, I was as good as dead.'

I looked around the hall that we were walking down. There were large windows on each side. Out the windows to my left was a humongous drop from the caste to the bottom of the mountain. Out the windows to my right were the castle gardens. I had to think quick.

"So, how come the princess asked you to get me? Not one of the guards?" I asked my captor.

"You're too dangerous to be handled by the guards. So I was ordered to take you. And don't you try anything funny, you got that?" Armor looked over in my direction. But I wasn't there. "What?" He said in an alarmed tone. "HEY!"

I had jumped off to my right and run-jumped for one of the windows. I heard him start to run after me. I jumped and curled up in a ball, bracing for impact. I hit and went through the window with a loud crash. I rolled a short distance before falling into one of the gardens ponds.

I stayed below the water for a minute and surfaced again, fighting the weight of the shackles.

When I surfaced, there was nopony to be seen. Armor must have gone to alarm Celestia. But couldn't he just get me himself? I looked over at the window that I crashed through. It was pretty big, so I guess the falling glass shielded his eyes from where I went.

Before I could get another thought through my head, I heard a very loud yell. 'Must be Celestia,' I thought to myself. But that was besides the point. I had to get out of there quickly. I pulled myself out of the pond and ran back through the open window.

I retraced the steps me and Armor had taken until I got to a place where I could find a way to the lobby and out the castle. But I had to go quickly, I could hear a clamor of hoofs from behind me. I quickly found the lobby, but not before Celestia had put guards in front of the entrance. I quickly moved back behind the wall next to me. I no longer heard the hoofs, but I was still in a tough situation.

I looked around and saw more windows. Only these windows were pointing to the mountain. But I also noticed that on the outside of these windows was a long, thin ledge. I quickly checked around me for any more guards looking for me. I saw none.

I went over to the window and un-lached it. I pushed the window open and slowly pulled myself outside. I stood up and forced myself on the wall.

I inched slowly to my left, where I could run into Canterlot and get some more time to think. I suddenly froze as I heard a voice boom throughout the castle.

"You can't hide forever!" It was Celestia. And the voice was close.

"Oh? An open window?" And at that point, I could swear that my heart skipped a beat.

Celestia popped her head out the window and looked right. I knew there was no other choice. I was screwed either way, but this way would avoid a load of embarrasment, possible excruciating pain, and most importantly, it wouldn't give Celestia any of the satisfaction that she would get by having it be her own way.

I stepped off the ledge and started plummeting to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Celestia scream as she noticed me fall. It was more of an angry scream than a sad one.

"Please God, let my friends and family know that I love them."

Those were my final words before I blacked out.

**Alright. Chapter 16 done. And, this may be a spoiler, but this is NOT the end. Far from it my friends.**

**-RDSC1**


	17. My Savior

**Hello everypony. Pretty interesting last chapter, eh? Well, good thing the story doesn't end there. That's why this chapter is up. And this chapter may make some people mad. Just cause of what characters are used. Um, spoiler? Yea... I know my brother and his friend will be mad. But I don't care. This is my story. They gotta deal with it. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-RDSC1**

I found myself in the same black plane as before.

"God?" I asked out into the darkness.

"Hello again Jordan." He responded.

"So this is what it's like to be dead? Huh. Seems oddly like before. So where's Heaven?

"No. You are not dead. Yet."

"What? I'm not dead? But I jumped off the castle at the top of a mountain!"

"That is true. But but you were saved. By one little pony." A light appeared in front of me and another window similar to the ones before popped up. "This is what happened right after you went unconscious."

I watched as I plummeted down the cliffside, never hitting the side of the mountain. After a few seconds, a teal glow appeared around me and slowly put my descent to a stop, right above the treeline. I floated down through the leaves and watched myself get set down on the ground. Then, one pony walked over me. That pony, was Lyra.

"But, how?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'll find out soon. But now, I must return you to your body. She is waiting."

I started to vanish and the window disappeared. I slowly faded back into consciousness.

I opened my eyes. I noticed that I was still in the same position as she had left me on the ground. I looked over to my right and saw a sleeping Lyra curled up in a ball. I didn't feel very sleepy, so I poked her in the head once. She opened her eyes quickly, as if she was a guard caught off duty.

"JORDAN!" She jumped up and pounced over and hugged me. "You're alive!"

"Hey there Lyra." I said with a small chuckle.

"I thought I hadn't got you in time!" She looked up at me with the eyes of a child that just got a new toy.

"Well, I'm very grateful that you did what you did."

"Wait, how did you know what I did?" She changed her expression to one of confusion.

"It's a long story. But what I wanna know, is how did you save me? Well, I know how you did it, but how did you be here at the time I happened to jump?"

"Oh, well, um, I may have been following you around everywhere you went." she said with a guilty/happy expression. **(dont know what that expression is)**

"Um, that's kinda weird." She looked sad now. "But because of that, you saved my life." She didn't say anything. She just hugged harder and put her head on my chest.

We stayed hugging for about a minute or two. Me thinking of how lucky I am to have this pony care for me to go to all this trouble. I didn't even know her that much. I had only talked with her at the party Pinkie had thrown. But that doesn't mean that she didn't know about me. She did follow me after all. I wonder what all she know about me. But my thought's were interrupted by one question. I pulled a bit away from the hug.

"Hey, if you were following me the entire time, how come you didn't save me from the jail cell? There was a perfectly good window thing that you could have taken apart."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." she looked at me with the same look as before.

"It's ok. I suppose it's better this way. But, um, how long is this going to last. I need to figure out what to do, now that I have officially made enemies with the Equestrian government. And don't you think they they would punish you if they found you harboring an outlaw?"

"Celestia and the rest of the guards think your dead. I don't think any of them saw me save you."

"Do you know if the elements think I'm dead?"

"Yes. They were following behind Celestia when you went off the ledge. And saw you in mid plummet."

"Ok, that brings up another question. How did you know that they were following Celestia, but you caught me down here in time?"

"I just teleported to the bottom of the mountain."

'Seems Legit.' I thought. "Well, good thing you did that too. But for real, I have to figure out what to do now. I mean, I can't just walk back into ponyville or Canterlot."

"You can come stay with me and Bon-Bon."

"You're a life saver. Literally." we both laughed and got up. "Well, I guess we'd better get to your house."

"Right. Just follow me. It'll be a while before we get home, because we have to walk there."

"Fine by me at least I'm alive. And have one friend." She blushed and walked in the direction away from the mountain. I quickly followed.

We walked for hours. It wasn't boring at all, due to the constant conversations between Lyra and I. I had explained to her what I meant when I told her that I knew how she saved me. And I also explained to her what being a human is like. I went into great detail about the best parts of a human's life. I also successfully avoided telling her about how terrible war on our planet is (But did tell her that there is fighting), and that we eat meat. But it was getting dark and we couldn't possible make it to Lyra's house before sundown.

"It's getting kinda dark." I told Lyra, looking up through the trees to the sky. The tree's weren't helping us see either. "And I'm quite tired from all this walking."

"How about we stay here for the night. I'm quite tired as well." she went to the nearest tree and lied down. I just stood there, looking like a fool. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if, um, I could sleep next to you tonight. You know, for comfort."

"Oh that's fine" She scooted over a few feet and I went over and Lied down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and happily fell asleep.

**Cuddle time! Now, none of you perverts out there take this the wrong way. I'm just writing this from the heart and I wouldn't pass up the chance to hug one of the ponies. Lets face it, none of you would either, would you? And the plot will only thicken from here on out. Also, if you have a facebook page, it would be greatly appreciated if you could like my facebook page (** pages/Rainbow-Dash-Wonderbolt/321973144548957 **). I am the admin DB (Stands for Dark Blaze, my OC's name). Well, until next time!**

**-RDSC1**


End file.
